I Love You, Dan Howell
by annawritesfanfiction
Summary: Evelyn Thomas goes to Vidcon with her best friend and meets one of the most popular Youtube vloggers when he falls down a flight of stairs in front of her. Thus begins the story of their journey together... *STARRING DANISNOTONFIRE
1. Chapter 1

I Love You, Dan Howell

**Author's note: Hello! I'm glad you found your way to my fanfic about Danisnotonfire! I recently finished reading my first fanfic, which was about him, inspiring me to write one of my own. (It was called Danisnotonfire Has My Heart on Fire, for anyone who is wondering, and I really enjoyed it, but it does contain some adult themes, so be careful.) You might want to know that this fanfic will not contain a sex scene (awww, but whyyyy?) I don't want anyone to feel dirty or embarrassed while reading my writing, so sorry, no sex scene. I hope you'll still enjoy it! Tell me what you think of it by emailing me at annawritesfanfiction . This is the first fanfiction I've written, and probably won't be the last! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

A Strange Introduction

I love being at Vidcon! It's sooo cool! It's only my first time, and I've met so many famous Youtubers! It was the last day, and it was getting dark outside. People were finally leaving, and most of the invited Youtubers had started picking up their booths.

My friend Claire, whom I was here with, had a meeting with an old friend who lived in the city, so we were about to leave when the top of a booth collapsed on a teenage Youtuber's head. We ran over to help. We pulled it off of her and helped her up. She wasn't hurt at all, and she started to take down the rest of the booth. I offered to help, but Claire had to leave.

The girl and I picked up her set and I turned to leave, just in time to see none other than DANISNOTONFIRE at the top of the steps. I stood and watched him, smiling, his quotes bouncing around in my head. Then he slipped. I gasped and ran forward as he tumbled down the steps and lay still at the bottom. I knelt beside him, ignoring the fangirl urge to scream. I called to him. He answered weakly and tried to get up. "Don't get up yet!" I said, putting a hand on his chest to keep him laying down. "Are you dizzy? Are you cold? Do you feel any blood?"

"I'm dizzy…" he mumbled, lifting his head. His head fell back, and I slipped my hand under it before it hit the ground. I pulled out my phone, but people who were gathering around said that there was an ambulance on the premises, and someone was going to fetch them. I asked if anyone had seen Phil, Dan's best friend whom he shares an apartment with. Someone told me that he was tired and had already gone back to their hotel suite.

Then the ambulance was there, strapping Dan into a stretcher. One paramedic asked me if I wanted to ride in the ambulance with him. I said yes. Though he didn't know me, I felt like I knew him from watching all his videos, and I could try to contact Phil while I was with him. So I hopped in the ambulance and watched as they gave him an oxygen mask and went through some checks.

They asked me about him, and I told them what I knew about Dan. I didn't feel very helpful, but they said I was.

When we got to the hospital, they asked me to wait until they came back for me. So I did, texting Claire about what happened. She didn't watch Dan on Youtube, so she didn't fangirl. She told me to text her when I was ready to leave so she could come pick me up. A nurse eventually told me I could go in to see Dan. I slowly entered, wondering what he would think of me going with him to the hospital.

He was awake, but dizzy, so he wasn't talking. They had changed him into a hospital gown and his llama shirt and skinny jeans were draped over a chair. They told me he had a minor concussion, which could mean dizziness, headaches, nausea, and blurred vision. He was also rather bruised, which was evident on his arms. The doctors said they would be back soon, and then Dan and I were alone.

"I'm dizzy," Dan mumbled to me.

"Go to sleep," I said, "It'll pass. You'll feel better when you wake up. Where's your phone?"

"Jeans," he muttered, laying his head down. I went to his skinny jeans and produced the phone from a pocket. "Please don't have a pass code, please don't have a pass code," I muttered to myself, turning it on. He didn't. I found Phil in the contacts and called him.

"Do you want to tell Phil, or…?" He was asleep. I sat in the bedside chair and listened to the ringing.

"Hey Dan, what's up?"

"Hi! Phil?" I asked.

"Who's this?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Sorry, I'm Evelyn. I was at VidconandIsawDanfalldownthes tairsand-"

"Whoa, wait!" he said "Slow down!"

"Okay, sorry, I was at Vidcon and Dan fell down the stairs and the paramedics brought us to the hospital and I have his phone and you need to come, Phil, because I don't know what to do with him! You're his flatmate, and I'm just a fangirl. You should be here!"

"Oh no, is he okay then?" he asked. I could tell he was covering his mouth because it was muffled.

I told him about the concussion and the bruises.

"Okay, well then I'm on my way…wait, what hospital?" I told him and he said he was coming, and he thanked me for helping him, though I felt I really didn't do anything. He asked me to try and keep Dan calm, because when Dan freaks out it isn't be pretty, as illustrated in his "college dropout" video. Then he hung up. I turned to Dan and watched him, sleeping peacefully, his chest steadily rising and falling.

I sat down beside the bed and just watched Dan for a while, still holding his phone. After a few minutes I pulled out my phone and went on Youtube. I glanced at Dan, then went to his channel and started watching his videos. Twenty minutes later I was staring intently at the screen and laughing to myself, unable to get enough of the videos. I clicked from video to video, smiling to myself and laughing and rewatching them. After a fit of giggles, I looked up to see Dan watching me, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First encounters

"Ah!" I said, sounding a bit like Phil when he's surprised, and dropping my phone. I grabbed for it and juggled it around a bit, but then caught it. Dan chuckled to himself.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked.

"So I guess you know me then, but who are you?" he asked, not answering my question.

"I'm Evelyn Thomas," I said. "I was at Vidcon, and I saw you fall down the stairs, and I was with you when the paramedics showed up, so they asked me if I wanted to come, so… I did. I hope you don't think that's too strange, I was just….I…"

"I like your accent," he said, "Where are you from?"

"I'm originally from Bath, but now I live just outside of Manchester."

"I live in Manchester!" he said.

"I know," I giggled. "I watch your videos!"

"So you're just in America for Vidcon then?"

"Yep!" I said. "I called Phil, by the way, and he said he's on his way here."

"I appreciate that," he said, then thoughtfully, "When did you call?"

"Kind of a long time ago actually. Maybe he got lost?" "Sounds like him, the twat," he said, smiling. I giggled.

"So did you like Vidcon then?" he asked.

"Oh, yeas! It was so much fun! I met Charlie, and Carrie, and…"

I pulled the chair close to the bed. Dan propped himself up on his arm to chat with me.

We talked about Vidcon and Manchester and Youtube and Maltesers and other things, but eventually we were interrupted by the doctor coming back to check on him. When he left, Dan asked me to take a picture of him in the gown for a video. Then we took a picture together and exchanged numbers. That's when Phil arrived.

"Sorry!" he said, "Got lost! How do you feel, Dan?"

"Got a headache, but I can handle it, macho guy like me," he joked.

Phil turned to me. "Evelyn?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, hi!" I said, and he hugged me. The doctor came and said that Dan could go home, and gave him medicine to take with him. Phil said that they could bring me to my hotel, and after Dan changed into his normal clothes we went out to Phil's rental. Dan said that he would call me after we were both back home in England, and thanked me for "saving him."

I flopped onto the bed in my apartment and sighed. Ugh, plane rides…I pulled my laptop out my suitcase and went to Youtube. New video from Dan! It was another "Reasons why Dan's a Fail…(yay)!"

"Hey Danosaurs! How's it going? As you probably know, I went to Vidcon the other day and, well, it was lovely until the last day…"

He said that he was really clumsy, and in addition to having butterfingers, sometimes he has two left feet. He talked about how he fell down some stairs, ("I'm so attractive sometimes, right guys?") and then he showed the picture I took of him at the hospital! He said that there was a girl who was "first at the scene" of his "stairs adventure". Then he showed the picture of him and me!

"Her name's Evelyn! She stayed with me at the hospital while we were waiting for Phil. She was so lovely, and she's a Danosaur too! Let's call her!" He called me, but I didn't answer, of course. I was on the plane at the time.

"I bet you don't want to talk to that twat from Vidcon, huh?" he directed at me. "I don't exactly blame you." I laughed, and Dan ended the video.

I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts. I smiled at his number and called him.

"Dan!" I said. "Hi! I saw the new video! I loved it, thanks for putting me in it!"

"Oh, yeah, sure Evelyn," he said. "Great to hear from you! I thought that you were going to abandon me and never call me ever!" he joked.

"Yeah right, Evelyn Thomas is going to ignore _The_ Dan Howell, _The _Danisnotonfire!"

"Well then, since you're talking to me, how about dinner tonight at Phil's and my flat, as a sort of thank-you?"

"What are we eating, Delia Smith pancakes?" I joked.

"How about some pizza instead?" he asked.

"Sounds good!" I said. "I'll be there! Text me directions, okay?"

"Great!" he said.

I pulled on my red jeans and a black solar system t-shirt I thought Dan might appreciate. I went out of the apartment to my car and slid into the seat. I turned it on and stared dejectedly at the gas meter. I definitely didn't have enough gas to get to Dan's house. I picked up my phone and dialed.

"Claire!" I said. "You didn't fill up the gas tank!? You can't return my car and not fill up the tank! You said you would! Now I don't have enough to drive to Dan's house!"

"The guy who dropped you off at the hotel!? Good job, he's cute!"

"Claire!"

"Sorry, I forgot to! I'll fill it up later today, promise! Just take a cab for now."

"Okay," I sighed. "See ya. You better come fill it up, okay!? I got stuff to do tomorrow!"

I called a cab, and was soon standing on the steps of Dan and Phil's apartment building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dan and Phil's place

"Why'd you take a cab?" Dan asked, opening the door. "I saw it driving away. I assumed you had a car. I could've picked you up, you know?"

"I have a car. My friend Claire just forgot to fill up the gas tank," I explained while hugging him.

"Ugh, friends," he joked. "Who needs 'em when you've got the Internet? Love the shirt, by the way. The pizza's on the table."

I greeted Phil and instead of sitting at the table, they wanted to sit on the sofa. I curled up next to Dan with my pizza and saw the bruises on his arms. He caught me looking and smiled reassuringly at me.

"They're not too horrible to deal with," he said.

"What about your head?"

"It's fine. I've stopped being dizzy," he said.

"That's good," I said.

"Thanks for staying with him at the hospital," Phil said. "Thought I might have to do TheSuperAmazingProject by myself."

"And then it wouldn't be nearly as good," Dan said jokingly to me. "So how long have you lived outside of Manchester?"

"Just about two and a half months," I said. "But I'm looking for a new apartment. Mine is kinda scary."

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"There's a lot of bad people there," I said. "There was an animal abuse case a few doors down last week and a murder upstairs before I moved in! I didn't know about it until after I moved in, though. Otherwise, I wouldn't have moved in. Oh, and my neighbor's apartment was broken into the other day! Also, I was offered drugs by three different people…all who live in the building."

They stared at me in awe.

"Wow…" Dan said. "No wonder you're looking for a new flat! You shouldn't stay there any longer! I'll help you find a new flat, okay?"

"Awww, Dan," Phil teased.

"Really, though!" Dan said. "It sounds horrible! You need to get a new place as soon as possible!"

"Thanks," I said. "I _want_ to get a new place as soon as possible!"

"Do you play video games?" Phil asked after a few minutes.

"No," I said.

They both pretended to stare at me in shock.

"Phil, we must get a controller in her hand as soon as possible!" Dan said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes at him.

Phil rummaged through a box of games while I finished my pizza.

"Multiplayer Mario?" he asked.

"That sounds like a proper introduction to the world of gaming," Dan said, wiping his hands on his skinny jeans.

They handed me a controller and we picked characters.

I was doubtful that this would be fun, but eventually I was laughing and occasionally trying not to fall off the sofa from doubling over. Phil and I were firing bananas at each other and sliding around in our karts while Dan occasionally zipped by or bumped into one of us. I'm not sure how much he was actually paying attention to the game, though. I caught him leaning back, watching me laugh, and smiling at the sight of me several times.

I was pleased though, to see him smiling at my antics. His smile was so cute, with his handsome dimples! And his eyes… Dan eventually beat both Phil and I, and as expected, I came in last, but not by too far! I flopped back on the sofa, laughing. Dan got up and I turned on the sofa, watching him go to the pantry. He pulled out three plastic pouches.

"Catch!" he said, throwing one to me and one to Phil.

"What's this?" I asked, as Dan sat next to me again.

"It's an American cake thing called a Twinky! I thought it would be fun to see you try one! Phil's had one before, and I've tried it, but I've never eaten a whole one before."

We all unwrapped the little yellow cakes.

"One, two, three!" Phil said, and we all took a bite. I concluded that it was tasty, but it wasn't something I would want on a regular basis. Dan decided he didn't like it and refused to finish it, so we ended up tossing it around, until Phil tripped over the coffee table. We all collapsed laughing, and then I realized it was almost ten. I stood up to leave, and Dan said that he would drive me home so that I didn't have to take another taxi.

We were quiet most of the way, except for my pointing out directions.

But then we were still.

"Evelyn?" Dan asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you consider today a date?"

We were quiet.

"Dan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you...want to date me?"

"Well, erm…sure. You're…stunning, Evelyn, and you seem like so much fun! Would you want go out with me?"

"Yes!" I said eagerly. "Since I started watching your videos, I've always…This is so embarrassing!…wondered what it would be like… to date you!…I feel like I really know you, from listening to you ramble in the videos, from listening to you talk about your life. It's silly, huh?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm glad you want to go out with me!" he said. "Maybe we can get coffee or something, soon?"

"Yes please!" I said.

He pulled into the parking lot of the apartments.

"Do you want to come in for a minute?" I asked him.

"Yes!" he said, climbing out the car. We climbed the stairs to my apartment and I unlocked the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Visitor

"Well, this is it, then!" I said, leading him inside. "It's not much, but…it's not much…"

"Wow," he said, admiring the paintings on the walls. "Did you paint those? They're amazing!"

"Yeah," I said, blushing. "My parents used to move around a lot when I was little, so I took many landscape photos, and I like to paint them."

"They're…they're…Wow!"

He turned and smiled his stunning, dimpled smile at me.

I reached out and took the arm of his hoodie. I tugged him to the kitchen.

"So here's the kitchen…and the living room, the bedroom, the bathroom, the office, or for me, the art studio!"

"Cool!" he said. "I should have given you a tour of my place while we were there!"

"You did!" I said, giggling, "on Youtube, remember!"

"Oh!" he said, "Right, forgot you're a danosaur for a sec!"

We went back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Dan?" I asked.

"Huh?"  
"There's something I always wanted to do," I said, smiling.

He gazed at me, confused.

I leaned forward and slowly ran a hand through his hair.

He laughed.

"That's what you wanted to do?"

I laughed and nodded.

Then there was a knock on the door. I froze, knowing all too well who it was.

"Kind of late for a knock at the door," Dan observed.

I rose and walked slowly to the door while Dan watched. I turned the doorknob, opened the door, and stepped back quickly. It was a tall, thin, bald man with black eyes.

"It's past ten-thirty," he said slowly.

*****************Dan's point of view*****************

"Sorry," Evelyn said softly.

"You know you're supposed to be back by now," he said, speaking slowly, threateningly, "Ten thirty is the curfew for these apartments. You know that, and since you live here, you must obey it, Ev-e-lyn….It's hard to believe, sweetheart, but you're not above the rules."

It seemed like he was trying to intimidate her. I watched Evelyn's small figure move backward.

He stepped into the apartment, staring at Evelyn.

She took a quick step back and bumped into me. She didn't step forward after, though. She stayed pressed against me and I was confused and about to step back until I realized that she was shaking. She was terrified of this man! And no wonder, he was literally one of the creepiest people I've ever seen. I instinctively reached for Evelyn's hands, which were pressed against her sides. I held onto them tightly, trying to comfort me, as she shook and stared at the strange man.

"Why were you out?" the man interrogated.

"I was just…out," she answered. "I'm sorry! I lost track of time…It won't happen again, I promise. Please leave!"

He took another step forward, looking at me.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, still speaking slowly. "I thought you were renting this flat for just you…? Who's he?"

He was started to tick me off, harassing innocent Evelyn like that. I felt the warmth of her hands, her shaking figure. I released her hands and stepped in front of her. Trying to be intimidating, which was hard for me, I stared into his black eyes and growled, "Get…Out."

He just stood staring at me.

He craned around me. "Ten…thirty…" he said to Evelyn, and left, muttering to himself.

I followed him and slammed and locked the door. Evelyn sat on the sofa quickly, trembling. Her arms went around herself and she stared downwards. I went to the sofa and sat beside her. I gently reached forward and took her hands. She looked up at me with fearful eyes, and I instantly reached out to her. I put my arms around her back and pulled her into my arms, holding her to me, trying to comfort her. Her hand rested lightly against my chest.

"Dan…" she whispered.

"It's okay, I murmured, "You're safe, I'm here."

I held her and kept myself from asking questions until the shaking subsided.

"Evelyn? Can you tell me who that was?"

Evelyn sat up and looked at me.

"He's the assistant landlord."

"Why are you afraid of him? Did he hurt you?" I whispered, holding her hand.

"He…I feel like he's watching me all the time. I walk outside and he's looking at me, he casually walks behind me in the hallway, and I think he thinks I don't notice. But he talks to me like that sometimes to scare me, and it works."

I kept watching her, looking into her scared eyes.

"And he has access to all the room keys, you know,…and…he scares me, watching me, talking to me like that."

"Evelyn," I said. "You can't stay here!"

"I'm trying," she said. "I'm looking for a new apartment."

"Get your things," I said, "I can't leave you here! You can stay at me and Phil's place tonight!"

"No, Dan," she said. "That's okay."

"Come on," I said, gripping her shoulders, "Phil won't mind!"

"It's okay, Dan," she said, standing up. "I'm probably just being paranoid, it's okay."

"Well, if you don't want to come to my place then, can I stay at yours?"

She gazed at me, thinking.

"Please?"

She nodded.

"But don't you need to get your things, Dan?"

"Too tired," I yawned. "I'll just sleep here on the sofa."

"In skinny jeans and a sweatshirt?"

I pulled off the sweatshirt. She stood there a moment, surprised, taking in my bare chest.

I felt a little self-conscience. I'm not exactly…fit.

She went to the bedroom, and came back holding her pajamas and very large, baggy gray sweatpants.

"Here," she said. "These might fit you. They're huge on me!"

"But they're girls' sweatpants! I protested. "I can't wear those!"

She put them on the coffee table.

"But they're comfortable. And I won't tell," she said, smiling.

She went to the bathroom and shut the door.

They _did _look really comfortable. And I didn't want to sleep in skinny jeans. I put on the sweatpants. I could practically feel my masculinity slipping out the window.

I heard the water running, and the faint sound of her singing…

Evelyn came out later, smelling of roses and vanilla cupcakes. Her large blue pajamas with moons on them were adorable.

She got me a pillow and a sheet, and then I watched her go to the desk in the corner and push it with all her might in front of the door. I stood up and went to her.

She looked up at me.

"_He has access to all the room keys_…" echoed in my mind.

"You do that every night?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Evelyn, tomorrow I will search for a new flat for you, I promise."

"Thank you, Dan," she said.

I hugged her. The pajamas were soft and silky, and her hair smelled really nice. She went to the bedroom and closed the door. I flopped onto the sofa and closed my eyes.

*************Evelyn's point of view*********************

I shut the bedroom door, and then leaned against it, thinking. I opened it again and tiptoed to the sofa. I peered over it, at Dan's beautiful face.

"Dan?"

"Hmmm?"

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled, with his eyes still closed. I scurried back to the bedroom and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Paranoia

I slept very soundly, knowing Dan was there, protecting me. I lay there smiling to myself in the morning. I got up eventually and grabbed my phone. I looked up a certain recipe and tiptoed into the kitchen. I started making it, trying to be as quiet as possible. Eventually I heard the sofa creaking and I turned and saw Dan stretch and yawn. I crept up to him.

"Dan?" I whispered.

He tugged on my shirt with his eyes closed and I sat next to him.

"I'm making Delia Smith pancakes!" I said, smiling.

He smiled.

"Great! Tell me when it's ready, okay?"

"Of course!" I said.

I sat watching his face, admiring his hair. I bent down and kissed his cheek, like last night. I stood up quickly, but he caught my shirt. Pulling me back down, he sat up and smiled at me. I fidgeted. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine and lingered there a moment. He pulled away and watched me blush. He grinned at me and laid back down. I sat for a moment, stunned. Then I stood and shuffled away, grinning.

I picked up the frying pan and started trying unsuccessfully to flip the pancake.

Dan got up from the sofa.

"You gotta flip it higher than that!" he said, coming toward me.

I handed him the frying pan. He started thrusting the pan upwards, making the pancake rocket to the ceiling. Then he caught it in the pan and threw it again. This time he missed, so I grabbed at it, but it was hot so I threw it onto the cabinet in fright.

Dan and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. We poured more batter into the pan and waited.

"Dan!" I said. "We need chocolate chips!"

"Yeah we do!" he said.

I skated to the pantry in my socks and grabbed a bag. I tossed it to Dan and he poured a bunch into the batter while I stood laughing at his silly expression. I jumped onto the counter to be out of the way as he grabbed the pan and tossed the pancake upwards.

We sat at the counter finishing the pancakes and laughing, and eating more chocolate chips straight from the bag.

"So what are you doing today?" Dan asked.

"I have some errands. Dentist appointment, shopping, looking for a new apartment if I have time."

"So you're going to be out all day?"

"Well, I'll probably be back home later this afternoon."

"Do you want me to come back later? So you won't be here alone?"

"No, Dan," I said, grinning, "You can't live here until I find a new apartment!"

He made a puppy dog face. "Okay, well, call me if anything happens, or if you gat scared, okay?"

"Okay, got it…Thanks Dan."

"You promise to call if anything happens?"

"Yes Dan!"

I hugged his bare chest and then went to change. When I was ready to leave, I pulled the desk away from the door and Dan, who was back in his skinny jeans and hoodie, walked with me to our cars.

"I'll text you," he said, getting into his car.

I got back to my flat at around four and carefully saved all my groceries in the cabinets.

I locked the front door, but left the desk where it was. It was daytime. I only moved the desk at night. Besides, I didn't see anyone watching me when I went up to the apartment.

I went to my bedroom and dug in the closet for my drawing paper. I laid it carefully on the floor and started scrolling through my landscape pictures on my phone. But I didn't want to draw any of those photos today. I always drew landscapes, and never people. But now I wanted to try. I searched some pictures and began to draw Dan's outline.

I put in my headphones and concentrated on drawing. I sketched the outline of his head and neck, and then did the outlines of his eyes, nose and mouth. Then I started on his hair, one of his most characteristic features, the feature that would cause people to recognize him above the others. I gave a lot of detail to the hair, making it sweep across his beautiful face and then sitting up and admiring my drawing. Maybe I should draw people more often! It was good! I beamed at it, pride swelling in my chest.

Then I thought I heard something. A loud bump and a shuffling sound. I couldn't hear very well because of the music I was listening to. I immediately pulled out the headphones.

I stood up and grabbed my phone. I crept to the door, opened it a crack, and peered out. All was quiet.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Dan?"

I opened the door and stepped out of the bedroom. I slowly turned and looked around the living room. Everything looked normal. I crept slowly, fearfully into the kitchen, the office, and even looked into the living room closet. I stood there silently, listening. I moved to the sofa and sat, trying to calm down. I listened. It was quiet.

But I felt that something was wrong. I called Dan.

"Pick up, pick up," I whispered.

He didn't pick up.

I started to tremble.

I put down the phone and stood up. I walked to the kitchen counter and sat down, listening to my quick breaths.

What do I do? Should I leave? I could go to Claire's, or Dan's. But then what?

_You're being paranoid_, I told myself_. You live in an apartment building! There are lots of other people around. Of course there will be noises!_

But…it just sounded so…close.

Then someone grabbed my hands from behind. I opened my mouth to scream, but a large, sweaty hand clamped over it.

I struggled, but I couldn't move! He was holding my hands behind my back in his tight grasp.

A muffled scream escaped from my lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Intruder Alert

"Shut up," he growled, slowly, threateningly.

I did, trying desperately to breathe through his hand.

"Don't struggle, don't look at me, and I wont kill you."

He dragged me to the corner and pushed me into a kneeling position. He gagged me and tied my hands tightly with rope, which burned and cut my delicate skin. He blindfolded me and pushed my head into the very desk I push in front of the door each night, locking him out. He tied a thick, heavy rope around my waist and tied me to the desk.

"Struggle, or look at me and I'll kill you. You'll end up without your pretty head," he threatened, while pressing a sharp metal blade into my throat, causing me to panic and stop breathing.

He released me and I could hear him taking my mom's antique china from a shelf. I tried to concentrate on breathing through my nose, but I was shaking so hard. I felt like I might faint. The ropes were cutting into my wrists. If I could just…loosen them. I moved my wrists desperately, trying to get them in a more comfortable position. I leaned back, and the rope around my waist tightened. I started to cry, and the tears soaked the blindfold.

_What do I do!? What if he kills me anyway!? If I could just…free my hands…_

I leaned back against the rope around my waist so I could try to use my shoe to help get the rope on my wrists off.

"I told you not to struggle!" he suddenly shouted. I straightened, terrified, and suddenly I felt his shoe slam into my back. I yelled against the gag and choked. As I tried desperately to breathe, he slammed my head into the desk. I tried not to pass out, but I was fading…fading…

"I'm being quite nice!" he growled. "Most would just kill you upon entering."

My phone rang. I jumped. I heard him walk to the sofa where my phone was.

"Oh, look…" he cooed. "It's Dan Howell! Don't you want to answer it?"

I shook and cried and hurt.

"Maybe I should answer it…" he laughed. I froze. If he answered it, then Dan would know I was in trouble! But would he answer it?

I heard the phone drop back onto the sofa cushion.

No!

He went about searching my bedroom.

The phone rang again. This time Dan left a message.

"Evelyn? Hey, it's Dan. Sorry I missed your call, I was in a meeting with someone. Are you okay? You had said that you'd be back at the flat about now. Evelyn? Please call me back."

I shook. Oh, Dan! If only he knew what was happening!

I heard the man come back into the living room. He went to the wall. And he…started taking down a painting!

"Please no!" I tried to say. But the gag prevented me from saying it.

"Shut up!" he said. He took down painting after painting, and I shook and tried not to scream. All that work…Hours of work…So much paint and so many sketches, memories, being snatched off the wall.

The phone rang again.

"Evelyn? It's Dan again. Please answer, Evelyn, please! You're literally freaking me out here!"

All the paint, the colors, the excitement of painting. The scenes I created on the blank white canvases. The magic that was mine. All being shoved into some kind of sack never to be seen again!

My hands burned. I couldn't breathe…I wanted to see so badly! My back and head pulsed. I wanted to scream, to call Dan, to get out of here. I wanted someone, anyone, to find me, save me! If only…If only I had my phone near me!

The phone rang.

"Evelyn, you're freaking me out! I'm coming over, okay? I just need to make sure you're okay? Sorry if I'm being weird, but… I'll be there soon!"

The man froze. Then he went into double speed, yanking the paintings down, cursing, and he shuffled as quickly as he could out of the apartment.

"Tell, and I'll be back to kill you! Mark my words!" he threatened, and slammed the door, shaking the room. I knelt in the dark quiet, shaking, crying and suffocating.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Holding out for a Hero

I lay my head on the desk and waited for Dan. What if he didn't actually come? What if the assistant landlord came back and killed me before he got here? Are my wrists bleeding? I can't speak! What if Dan doesn't come in when I don't open the door? Who would ever find me? It occurred to me that I could die here, in this position. I moved my head erratically, trying to remove the blindfold. Wait! What if he's still there, standing quietly in the room, watching me, waiting to kill me?

I froze, trembling and listening.

_Dan please come, Dan please come, Dan please…_

I waited…and waited…

The phone eventually rang again.

"Evelyn? I'm almost there. If you're there, please answer. Evelyn? Evelyn…?"

_I'm gonna faint…I'm gonna faint…Don't faint…_

If I pass out and Dan comes, he'll think I'm dead or something! And I won't be able to try and call him!

I waited…

_Please come, Dan…Please save me from this nightmare…_

There was a pounding on the door. I jumped.

"Evelyn?"

_Dan!_

I screamed against the gag, trying to call him, hoping with all my heart that he'll hear me.

He pounded again.

"Evelyn!? Evelyn are you there?"

I reached out with my foot, searching for the door, wondering if I was close enough.

My foot hit the door. I kicked it with the strength I could muster, straining against the burning rope on my waist.

"Evelyn!?"

He turned the doorknob and found the door unlocked.

"Dan!" I yelled into the gag

"EVELYN! OH MY GOD EVELYN!"

He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He freed my bleeding wrists first, and I tore off the blindfold, taking in the lights around me. He cut off the gag and I gasped for air, shaking. He freed my waist and I collapsed into his arms, gasping, trembling, crying, realizing what had happened.

"Evelyn!" he said, holding me close, "What happened?"

I cried and hurt. Pain washed over me. I pulled at his shirt.

I couldn't breathe. My wrists were bleeding, my back pulsed, my head spun.

"Oh, Evelyn? Please answer me! What happened? Evelyn?"

I gasped for air.

"I can't…breathe…"

He held my head in his hands.

"Evelyn! Just focus on me, okay!? I've got you! Just focus on me! You're alright! Just focus on me! Breathe, Evelyn, breathe…"

"Evelyn?"

"EVELYN!"

My hand dopped to my side.

Everything went black.

*****************Dan's Point of view***************

I had to get her out of here.

Oh, poor, innocent Evelyn! What horrible monster would do this to her!? I started to cry, pulling her limp body close to me.

I laid her out on the floor and quickly examined her injuries. She had a large bump on her head and her wrists were cut and bleeding from the ropes. I would clean them later. She had winced when I touched her back, so I carefully rolled her over and lifted up the bottom of her shirt. I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Oooh…" I muttered.

Her lower back was all purple and black.

I was furious!

"Oh, Evelyn!" I said through tears.

I gently scooped her up, minding her back and head. I stood up with her laying in my arms.

Hospital? Her breathing was slowing. My house then! Just not here!

I carried her to my car and gently laid her out in the backseat.

I was sooo furious! I was ready to kill the guy who did this to her! I should've stayed with her today! I should have insisted she leave the flat!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shh, You're Okay

*********************Evelyn's point of view**************

My head hurts, my back hurts, my wrists hurts. I am kneeling, tied up, and my paintings are being torn to bits and thrown out the window. I scream, and suddenly a knife is held to my throat, cutting into my skin. I thrash around screaming for Dan to save me.

"Shh! You're okay, you're okay, I've got you!"

I was in Dan's arms, on his bed, in his apartment, shaking and crying. My head pulsed.

"Dan!"

"You're safe. It's okay." He was rocking me back and forth, back and forth.

"It was…the assistant landlord! He…!"

"Shh…calm down! I don't want you to pass out again. Breathe. How do you feel?"

"Dan, he took my paintings!"

"I know, just relax, Evelyn. Phil went back to your flat and brought the rest of yours paintings and art stuff here."

"Really?"

"Evelyn, can you please tell me what happened?"

I was quiet.

"Evelyn, please?"

I didn't answer, and he didn't press me. I jest lay against him, listening to his breaths, taking in his scent, feeling his warmth.

One arm was around my neck, holding my head. The other was on my middle back, steadying me.

I opened my mouth to speak.

"I was sketching, …and I heard something outside my bedroom. So I went out and looked around and I didn't see anything. But I was so scared, so I called you…"

"And I didn't answer…I'm so sorry Evelyn!"

"Then…and then…"

"It's okay, it's okay."

"Then someone grabbed me and tied me up and said not to struggle or he's kill me. But I tried to free my hands so he…"

I stopped speaking.

I then pushed away from Dan and stumbled to the bathroom, passing a pile of boxes containing my paints and a stack of paintings and sketches.

"Evelyn!?" Dan followed me, reaching for me should I fall.

I passed Phil, who was on the sofa, and he also got up and followed me. I went to the mirror. I turned and pulled up my shirt to reveal the huge bruises on my back. Phil put his hand over his mouth. Dan covered his face with his hands.

I gingerly touched it and winced.

Shaking, I reached out my arms and pulled Dan and Phil to me, seeking comfort, but also to comfort them. Dan didn't uncover his face. I tugged on his shirt and we went back to the bedroom, Phil in tow. I sat down carefully and Dan sat next to me, taking his hands away from his face. His face was red and puffy. He was crying! I hadn't seen Dan cry before. It surprised me.

Phil left the room.

"Dan?"

He wiped at his eyes.

"I just can't believe someone would do that to you! It's my entire fault! I- I should have…"

"Dan, it's not your fault! Please don't feel that it is!"

Dan gazed at me sadly.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, moving slowly not to upset my head.

He wiped at his eyes again and smiled slightly.

Phil came back with a bag of ice.

He handed it to me.

"You're supposed to put ice on bruises," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

I put it on the bed and leaned back on it, wincing.

I exhaled slowly and squinted.

"Coooold…" I said.

"So, Evelyn..." Dan said as calmly as he could. "What happened after he…he kicked you?"

"I…then he…" I jumped up. "THEN HE TOOK MY PAINTINGS!" I yelled in fury, crying. I grabbed a pillow and threw it to the ground in anger.

I never lost my temper before, but MY PAINTINGS!

I cried tears of fury and rubbed at my face.

"Hey," Dan said getting up. He took my hands and I looked up at him, shaking, crying.

"Dan!"

He pulled me over to the bed. He grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and draped it over his jeans. He put the ice on top of that and helped me slowly, carefully onto his lap and rested my back against the ice. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me.

"When he was taking all my things, you kept calling," I told Dan, trembling.

Phil came over and sat on the bed with us.

"I was going to faint, but hearing you helped me to stay awake. He said he was going to answer the phone, and I wanted him to because then you would know I was in trouble and come and save me. But he didn't answer and you came anyway!"

He smiled sadly.

"My head hurts, Dan... He slammed it on the desk."

Phil left quickly and brought me medicine.

"It was that assistant landlord!"

Then we all just sat there in the quiet, with me shaking and Dan rocking me, trying to get me to stop.

Eventually I did.

"I'm so tired…"

"Do you want to be alone?" Dan asked.

"On, no, please don't leave, Dan!" I cried.

"I won't, okay? I'm not gonna leave."

I slept.

I woke about an hour later, still in Dan's arms. Dan and Phil were talking softly.

Dan saw that I was awake.

"Evelyn?" Dan asked softly.

"What?"

"We should go to the police."

"I…I don't…but…"

"It's okay, Phil and I'll go with you," he reassured me.

"Yeah, and they might be able to get you your paintings back!" Phil pointed out.

"But I'm so tired…" I said, pressing my face into Dan's chest.

"Come on," he said, gently lifting me up.

We were back from the police department. I had told them my story. Phil and Dan had held my hands. They took pictures of my back and wrists and head. They went to the apartment and reported back that the landlord's assistant was gone. Vanished. Of course. I collapsed onto the sofa, yawning.

"Evelyn?"

"I'm soooo tired, Dan," I whispered. Then I jumped back up.

"Oh, no! Dan? I don't have to go back, do I?"

"Where?" he asked.

"Back to the apartment?"

"Oh, no, no Evelyn! I'm never letting you stay there again! We are going to find you an apartment, okay? We will! But it's late. Stay here for tonight, okay?"

I melted exhaustedly onto the sofa.

"No," he said, coming over and picking me up carefully.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You're all injured and I'm not letting you sleep on the sofa."

"But it's your house!" I protested. "The bed is yours!"

"Injured people need beds, not sofas, Evelyn."

He placed me gently on his bed.

"Dan?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't have any nighttime clothes."

He dug around in a drawer.

"How's this?" he asked, holding up his tie-die t-shirt.

"Great," I said, taking it. He also handed me some sweatpants.

"See, now I'm going to wear your boy-sweatpants like you wore my girl-sweatpants, and I'm not embarrassed!"

"Yeah, but you'll still be adorable in boy-sweatpants!"

"You were still cute in girl-sweatpants!" I said, getting up and going to change.

"There's an extra toothbrush in the closet," he said.

I am kneeling, tied up, and my paintings are being torn to bits and thrown out the window. I scream, and suddenly a knife is held to my throat.

I woke up, gasping and trembling in Dan's bed. I looked at the clock. 3 AM. I hugged myself, shaking. What if he comes back for me? What if he brings that knife?

_You're being paranoid_, I told myself.

I got up to get some water, but after a few steps I suddenly got dizzy from my head injury and fell on my back. I shrieked. The light turned on, blinding me.

"Evelyn?" Dan was at my side, putting his arms around my middle and gently pulling me up, looking concerned.

He placed me on the bed, where I fell over, head pulsing.

"The light, Dan!" I said.

He hurriedly turned off the blinding light and returned to the bed.

"Evelyn, what happened?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare so I got up to get water and I got dizzy and fell on my back."

I was shaking.

"Oooh, Dan, my head hurts."

He got me more medicine.

"You okay now?" he asked.

I shook my head no.

He took me into his arms and rocked me.

"Dan, I'm scared he'll come back for me! He told me if I told he'd kill me! And we went to the police!"

"I won't let him get to you! You're safe now! Please don't be afraid, Evelyn!"

I pressed my head into his chest. He smelled good. It was comforting to me.

The shaking eventually subsided.

"Evelyn?"

I looked up at him.

He kissed me, holding me as gently as if I was a glass doll about to crack.

Then I fell back on the bed.

"Goodnight," he whispered, leaning over me to kiss me again. He pulled the covers over me. Then he got up and went to leave. I sat up quickly, causing my head to spin.

I grabbed my head and Dan came quickly back to the bed, reaching for my head.

"Evelyn, are you okay?"

"Yes. Dan, please don't leave me! I'm scared."

He sat next to me.

"Then I won't leave."

He stretched out on the bed and reached out for my face.

"Don't be scared," he whispered. "You're safe, I'm here."

I fell asleep, feeling safe, and had no more nightmares that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A More Pleasant Morning

I woke up with a desire to draw, to create. I went to the stack of my art things in the living room and rummaged for my drawing pencils and erasers. I moved to the box of paintings and sketches.

"The one of me is on top," Dan said.

I jumped and turned. He was on the sofa, holding a game controller, watching me.

He smiled.

I blushed and collected the sketch.

I laid it on the floor in front of the boxes and continued to work on the eyes and eyebrows. I was very happy with how it was coming out, but I got stuck on the nose. I stared at it and erased parts of it. I redid it and redid it again. I looked over at Dan, who was playing that Skyrim game.

"Dan?"

He turned to me, and then turned back to the game. He ended it and came to me.

"Aww, you turned off your video game for me!" I joked.

He smiled and sat cross-legged in front of me.

I studied his face and made the necessary altercations. He seemed to have no problem letting me sit there and stare at him.

"Evelyn? …Evelyn?.. Evelyn!" he had to say it a few times to pull me out of my reverie.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go get some breakfast or something?"

"Sure!" I said.

We told Phil we were leaving, and we promised to bring him back something.

The place was rather close, so we walked.

It was a small coffee place that also served breakfast.

We ordered and sat facing each other.

"I should go and see my friend Claire today," I said. "I need to tell her everything that's happened."

"We also need to get your stuff from the other flat," Dan said.

"Dan?" he looked up at me.

"I don't want to go back. What if he's waiting for me there?"

"I'll get your things then, okay? You don't have to go back."

"Maybe I should though. It sounds mean to make you go get all my things. I'll go, but only if you're there."

"I don't mind getting your things. But I won't leave you, okay? I swear!"

"So it's happening. I'm staying with you until I get a new apartment?"

"Yes! It won't be long though."

"Huh?"

"I just mean I'm sure you'll get a new flat soon."

While we were eating, I noticed Dan kept smirking to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Dan!"

"I'll tell you after breakfast."

I stared at him suspiciously.

He grinned and went back to eating.

We were walking back to Dan's place. He was carrying a box of biscuits for Phil.

"Soooo?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"What were you going to tell me?" I asked.

He smiled and didn't look at me.

"Dan!"

He laughed.

"Okay, so remember how I said I missed your call because I was in a meeting?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I was with my landlord. I was asking him about getting an apartment for you."

I stopped walking.

"And what did he say?" I asked eagerly.

"He said…that the people across the hall from me are moving out in three days! The place is a little bigger than yours, it has two bedrooms instead of one, but it's furnished, and very reasonably priced!"

"I'm getting a new apartment!?" I exclaimed.

"You're getting a new apartment!"

I shrieked and leaped into his arms. He dropped the container of biscuits and we fell onto the grass.

"Thanks Dan!" I said. "You're the best!"

"Oh, I know!" he joked. I leaned forward and kissed him.

Two college-age kids, kissing in the grass.

My phone rang, and I sat back to answer it, but Dan didn't let me. He pulled me back to him and we kissed again, being careful of my bruised back. Then we clambered to our feet and Dan picked me up piggy-back, laughing. I held the biscuits. Dan carried me the rest of the way to the apartment.

He put me down to unlock the door, and then I skipped to Phil and gave him the biscuits. He was standing in front of the TV, scrolling through music, with a mat on the ground. I recognized it as being the dance game that Dan played in his "keep on moving" video on his side channel.

"Here, Phil!" I sang joyfully.

He laughed. "Dan told you about the apartment, then?"

"Yes!" I said.

I realized that I left the sketch of Dan on the floor and I went to pick it up.

"Dan," Phil said. "Do you want to film another Phil is not on fire today?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Dan said. "Do you want to be in it, Evelyn?"

I shook my head quickly.

"I'm going to go to Claire's."

"Okay, I'll see you later, then," Dan said. He kissed me and went to get his camera. I got my keys and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Paintings and Police

Claire was ecstatic that I was getting a new apartment.

"Your old apartment always freaked me out," she said.

"Me too!" I said.

"If you don't want to stay at Dan's place, you're more than welcome to stay at mine."

"Thanks, but we're moving all my things into Dan's place today, so then I can just move my stuff across the hall. And I really get the feeling that Dan wants me to stay there."

She grinned. "And do yooouuu want to stay there?" she asked.

I blushed and nodded.

"I just feel so safe there," I admitted. "With Dan and Phil looking out for me."

"Have you been in a video yet?"

"No. They're actually filming one right now, but I wanted to come see you."

"Awww, well I hope the police find your paintings. I know how much you love them!"

"Thanks Claire! I guess I'll go back to the guys' place now."

"Okay, I'll see you whenever, then!" she said, hugging me.

Back at the apartment, Dan and Phil were quiet. They were probably editing the video.

That dance game was still on the T.V.

I took of my shoes and stepped on the mat curiously.

I scrolled through songs and found "Keep on Moving."

I had never played this before, but I had watched Dan do it over and over again on Youtube.

It came on and I bounced up and down, waiting for it to show me what tiles to step on.

It started, and I was jumping around ridiculously on the tiles. The song was awesome, and I was laughing and dancing around, missing a lot of steps, but having so much fun.

I heard laughing behind me, and I jumped up and landed backwards, seeing Dan and Phil standing in the doorway of Phil's bedroom.

I decided to just repeatedly step as fast as I could on all of the tiles. I bounced around like a Pikachu on red bull while Dan ran and jumped onto the sofa, laughing.

I tried to do it normally, and miserably failed.

The music stopped. Seeing Dan doubled over on the sofa, I went into a fit of giggles and fell on top of him playfully.

"You did it all wrong!" he said. "Allow me to show you how it's done!"

"Yaaaay!" Phil said, jumping onto the sofa next to us.

Dan got up and restarted the song. Of course, he did it perfectly, hitting every tile at the right time, while I cheered.

I got up and danced next to him, laughing.

"See, that's how it's done!" he said.

"Mine was more entertaining!" I objected, flopping back onto the sofa. Dan came over and laid on top of me, trapping me on the sofa.

"Dannnnnn!" I protested, pushing at his chest. "Get off me, you twat!"

My phone rang. Dan jumped up and skated over to it.

I ran after him.

"Dan!" I said, grabbing for it.

He jumped onto the cabinet and answered it.

"Hellooooo?"

He listened, then handed me the phone.

"It's for you."

"No kidding," I said.

He laughed.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Thomas, it's the police. We're calling to let you know that we got your things back that were taken from your apartment."

"NO WAY! REALLY!?"

"Yes, the man who took your things had a past partner in Liverpool, so we suspected that he might head that way, which he did. We caught up with him and were able to retrieve your belongings. They are here at the station for you to pick up."

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I'm on my way!"

I hung up and beamed up at Dan.

"What!? What happened!?"

"THEY FOUND MY PAINTINGS!"

"That's great, Evelyn!"

"Yaay!" said Phil, doing a gleeful hand dance.

Dan hugged me. "Let's go get them then!" he said.

"Come with us, Phil!" I said

He got up and tagged along with us.

"Whose car are we taking?" I asked.

"We can take mine," Dan said.

So we did.

The police chief led us to a stack of my paintings and a box of my mom's china.

"My paintings!" I said, grabbed the top one and hugging it to my chest.

"Thank you so much!" I said to the police chief.

"No problem, miss."

We picked up armfuls of the paintings and started to go to the car.

"Wait, Mr. Howell, I need to have a word with you,…privately."

Phil and I stopped and turned to Dan.

"Uhhhh, okay..." he said, handing Phil the paintings he was holding.

He followed the police chief to his office. I just stood there watching.

"Evelyn." I turned to Phil. "Let's bring your things to the flat and then we'll come back and get Dan."

"Umm…okay."

****************Dan's point of view***************

"Are you miss Thomas' boyfriend?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess so."

"Do you own a gun or any kind of weaponry?"

"Well…no. Why?"

"We got back miss Thomas' things, but the burglar, whose real name is Bill Jeeves, escaped into a forest. Our officers searched all night, but they couldn't find him."

"Oh no…oh, no…"

"He's robbed people before, and then he leaves and finds a new job under a false identity. He always threatens that if the victim tells the police, he will go back and kill them."

"Yeah, Evelyn told me that he told her that."

"Well, unfortunately, he does go back for them, but so far he's been unable to actually kill anyone. But he did threaten miss Thomas, so we are loaning you this…"

He pulled out a briefcase from under the desk and put it in front of me. He opened it, revealing a small handgun.

I leaped up, stunned.

"Seriously?" I asked. "You want me to…?"

"It's just a precaution, just in case he comes back for her. Now, where is she staying at the moment?"

"With me, until she moves into her new apartment."

"Okay, that's good, so I'm presuming he doesn't know where she is, but keep the gun handy until we catch him."

"I don't…I've never had a gun before."

"Okay, here's how you use it."

He showed me how to shoot and gave me some aiming advice.

"It has quite a bit of kickback, so be careful. Don't hold it too close to you when you fire."

"Are you going to tell her he escaped?"

"Yes, as soon as she comes back here to get you, I'm going to tell her."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes, I do. Last night she was very distraught, so I wanted to tell you first so can help calm her down."

"Can you…not tell her about the gun? I'm not sure how she'd take it. I think it would make it all too real for her. And she might want me to get rid of it."

He thought about it for a long time.

"I'll keep it with me always, and I'll stay by her side until you catch him! Please?"

"I guess so…" he said.

I sighed, relieved. I closed the suitcase and put it on the side of the desk so Evelyn wouldn't see it when she came in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Horrid Truth

******************Dan's point of view**************

We eventually heard the car pull up and Evelyn came in, Phil behind her. She came to the office.

"Dan? Ready to go?"

"Not exactly, Evelyn."

"What? Dan?"

"Have a seat miss Thomas, mister Lester."

They did.

He told them about the escape of Bill Jeeves, and about how he might come back for Evelyn, so she should 'keep an eye out.'

As he talked, Evelyn's eyes got big and she started to shake. When she started to hug herself, I knew it was my cue to pull her out of the chair and sit her on my lap.

When we were allowed to leave I ushered Evelyn out the door, reached back, and tried to subtly grab the briefcase. I held it behind my back and kept a hand on Evelyn's back, preventing her from turning.

Evelyn wanted to sit in the backseat with me, so I got in first and shoved the briefcase under the seat, then pulled her close to me. She buried her head in my chest and shook, obviously terrified.

"Evelyn?" I said. "Please try to calm down. You're gonna make yourself sick!"

She whispered something.

"What?"

"He's going to kill me, Dan."

I took her head and turned it to look at me.

"No, oh, no Evelyn, he's not!"

"He's looking for me."

"Well he's not going to find you! I'm going to protect you, Evelyn! I'm not going to leave your side until they catch him, okay?"

She was shaking.

"Oh, Dan!"

"Phil and I won't let anything happen, okay? Please calm down! Please!"

"It's okay," Evelyn," Phil said. "We're here; we won't let you get hurt."

Seeing her like this, knowing how terrified she was was making me cry.

We reached the apartment.

"Can you walk?" I asked gently.

She nodded.

I held the briefcase behind my back and kept the other arm around her shoulder.

When we were inside, I dashed off to the bedroom and put on sweatpants with large pockets, so that I could stash the gun inside.

I dashed back to the sofa where Evelyn was and she crawled into my lap. I held her and rocked her, kissing her head, until the shaking subsided.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"I guess so."

"I have something that might cheer you up," I said.

"Like what?"

I moved her aside and went to my bedroom. I went through a drawer and pulled on my famous llama hat.

Then I grabbed a wrapped package from the closet and returned to Evelyn.

**********Evelyn's point of view*********************

He was wearing his llama hat and holding a present.

"Awww, for me?" I smiled.

"First you have to answer a question, just to get things straight…"

"Yes?"

"You are my girlfriend…right?"

"Um…well if I'm not then I want to be."

He grinned and got down on one knee, grabbing my hands.

"Evelyn, will you be my girlfriend?"

I laughed. "Yes!"

"Yay!" he said, hugging me.

We hugged and laughed.

"Celebration present!" he said, handing it to me.

I smiled at him.

I opened it and gasped, pulling it from the box.

"A llama hat!"

"Yeah, I thought my girlfriend should have one! Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I exclaimed, running to the mirror.

I pulled it on and smiled.

"It looks beautiful," Dan said, hugging me from behind.

I turned.

"Thanks Dan!"

I kissed him, and we stood there, kissing.

Eventually Dan said, "Evelyn, do you feel like going to get the stuff from your old apartment?"

I sighed, thinking.

I looked up at him.

He smiled encouragingly.

"Well, I guess I have to do it sometime, huh?"

He took my hand.

"I'll be there with you the whole time."

"Okay, let's go."

*****************Dan's point of view*************

When we got there she asked me to check the place and make sure we were the only ones there. We were. I held her hand as we went in. She stared at the ropes and the gag still on the ground. She hugged me and buried her head in my chest. I massaged her back as she collected herself. When she pulled away I went to the ropes and picked them all up. She watched as I went to the garbage and threw them all away.

I smacked my hands together.

"All gone!" I said.

She smiled a little.

We went to the bedroom.

"I have some empty boxes in my closet from when I moved here," she said. She retrieved them and started pulling her clothes from the drawers, starting with the blue pajamas with moons on them.

"Can you get the sheets?" she asked.

"Of course."

She folded all the clothes and put them in boxes while I stripped the sheets from the bed and folded them (badly).

"Good job Dan," she giggled.

"I try," I laughed, shoving the sheets into a box.

She grabbed all her trinkets and put them in a box, along with her stuffed animals and an alarm clock.

We moved to the living room, then the office, but everything was gone. Phil had brought it all to our flat.

I stayed next to her, keeping an eye on her the whole time, hoping that she wouldn't start to shake or be short of breath.

And she didn't.

She was calm, and patient with me dropping her things (I have really bad butterfingers.)

We brought all the boxes to the car and returned to the flat.

She walked from room to room, making sure that we had all of her things.

Then we went to the door. She stood in the doorway, looking around. Then she stepped back and slowly closed it.

"Let's go," she said, looking up at me.

I went with her to talk with the landlord, and then we were on our way back home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nightmares

****************Evelyn's point of view***************

I twirled around in my blue pajamas.

"I'm so glad to have these back!" I said. "They're much more comfortable than your t-shirts and sweatpants."

He smiled, sitting on his bed, editing the video he and Phil had filmed earlier.

I went to the living room, where Phil was watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

I went to the stack of boxes containing my art tools. I dug around in a box and pulled out a tin of acrylic paint tubes. I smiled at it.

I took the sketch of Dan and pulled out a pallet and a brush. I began working on his hair, deep in concentration.

Eventually I yawned and stretched.

"Phil, what time is it?"

"Um, just a little past midnight."

"Midnight!?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's so late! What time do you usually go to bed?"

"Around two."

"Two! That's so late, Phil!"

"Dan goes to bed even later than me!"

I went to the bedroom.

"Dan, when do you go to bed?"

"Usually around three or four, but with you here I go to sleep earlier so I can be up about when you're up."

"Oh, Sorry."

"I don't mind. I'm just glad you're safe here."

He glanced up at me.

"Oh, but if you're tired now, I can move to somewhere else."

"I can just sleep on the couch, you know."

"With Phil playing Skyrim? No."

He shut off the laptop.

"How's your back?"

I pulled up my shirt.

"How's it look?"

"Well, it's…healing."

"It's bad, huh?"

"Don't worry about it, Evelyn."

He pulled down the covers for me while I brushed my teeth.

I came out and jumped into the bed. I yanked the covers over my head.

"Evelyn, now how do I kiss you good-night?"

I giggled and pushed them off me.

He leaned over and kissed me gently, slowly.

"Good night, Evelyn…"

"Good-night Dan."

He turned to leave.

"Dan!?"

He came back.

"What if I have another nightmare?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No…I guess I at least have to try to sleep without you here. It's not like I'm going to be living here forever."

I lay down and Dan turned off the light and slowly closed the door.

Listening to him and Phil chatting, I drifted off to sleep.

I am kneeling, tied up, and my paintings are being torn to bits and thrown out the window. I scream, and suddenly a gleaming knife is held to my throat.

"DAN! DAN!"

The door opened and he was beside me, pulling me from the twisted sheets.

"Oh, Evelyn," he said, adjusting me on his lap.

I was shaking.

"He had a knife, and…"

"It's not real, okay? You are in my flat, in my arms. You're fine. Relax, okay? Relaaax."

I lay my head on his chest.

"But the knife, Dan…"

"It's not real. You're okay. I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe."

He gently rocked me, whispering soothing words and stroking my hair. Eventually I stopped shaking and fell asleep in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Plans

When I woke, I realized that Dan was still next to me, his arm draped over his eyes.

I smiled. It was so cute.

I quietly got up and changed in the bathroom.

I went to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal.

I went to put it in the sink and became aware of the huge pile of dirty dishes.

I smiled.

_Boys._

I began to do the dishes, and Phil shuffled into the room, texting.

"Hey, Evelyn…"

"Hey Phil."

"Do you know of Charlie McDonnell, Alex Day, Carrie Fletcher, and Jack and Finn Harris?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, apparently they're in Birmingham for some kind of conference, and they're going to beach. They want to know if we want to go with them."

"We? As in, me too?"

"Yeah."

"How do they know about me?" I asked, surprised.

"I told them. They were a bit surprised that Dan hadn't introduced you to the Danosaurs yet. So do you want to go?"

"Yes! I haven't been to the beach in ages!"

"We're going to meet them there at about one, they said."

"Yay!"

"I'll go tell Dan."

"Wait! Can I?"

"Yeah, sure."

I finished up the dishes and crept to the bedroom. I ran and jumped onto the bed beside Dan.

"Dan wake up!"

"Go away…" he moaned.

"Aww, come on Dan! Guess what we're doing today?"

"Who's we?"

"You and me and Phil and Charlie and Alex and Carrie and…"

"What?" He sat up, confused.

"We're going… TO THE BEACH!"

He flopped back down.

"Dan?"

"I'm too tired to go to the beach…"

"Okay then, it'll just be Phil and I…at the beach, having fun without you…"

"Okay, okay," he said, laughing. "When are we going?"

"We're meeting them there at one."

"And what time is it?"

"Phil, what time is it?" I called.

"Ten-thirty!" he called back.

"Okay," Dan said.

"Oh, Dan! It's going to be so much fun! I haven't been to the beach in ages! Oh, I hope my swimsuit still fits!"

I jumped up and bounded to the living room. I rummaged through my box of clothes and found the green, one-piece, sweetheart-neckline suit with white polka dots, and the short blue swim skirt. I ran to the bathroom and changed into it.

"It fits! It fits!" I said.

I ran back to bedroom.

"It fits!"

He was making the bed. He turned to me and froze.

"Wow…" he breathed.

I blushed under his gaze and clasped my hands together.

He grinned.

"Wow, you look gorgeous Evelyn…and I sound so dumb right now…"

I giggled and stepped forward to kiss him. He put his hands in my waist and pulled me close to him.

Then I went off, humming, to rummage for my cover-up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

To the Beach!

We drove up to the beach and parked. I leaped excitedly out the car and waited for Dan, Phil, and Claire, who had come along, to get out. Dan was wearing a small black backpack. Why? I don't know. He said it was for sunscreen, but Dan doesn't even wear sunscreen. I looked around for all the Youtubers.

"Do you see nerimon anywhere?" Claire said exitedly. Although she didn't watch Dan or Phil, she was quite obsessed with Alex Day, whose Youtube name is nerimon.

"Not yet. Do you want to run to the water?" I asked.

"You kidding!? Of course!" she said. Every time we've gone to the beach together as kids, the first thing we did was run into the water.

We took off.

"Evelyn!" Dan called after us.

We kept running, whooping and kicking off our flip flops on the way.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" I yelled, my feet burning on the sand.

Claire laughed loudly and we ran into the cooling waters.

"Ouch! Shells!" I said.

She laughed again.

We kept running against the water, getting our suits wet.

"I LOVE THE BEACHHHHH!" Claire yelled.

"ME TOOOOO!" I yelled.

"Evelyn!" Dan called.

We turned. He was motioning for us to come back. There was a group of people walking towards Dan and Phil.

"Claire…" I whispered.

"What?"

"Nerimon's in that group."

She squealed and we ran back to the sand.

I went to Dan, who took my hand, and Claire stood next to me, looking around at all the famous Youtubers.

"So, guys," Dan said, addressing the group. "This is my girlfriend, Evelyn Thomas."

They smiled and greeting me.

"And this is my best friend Claire," I said.

They all introduced themselves formally, and then Claire and I went around chatting and giving and receiving hugs.

I was meeting so many people that I had watched on my computer screen for years. I felt overjoyed, but a bit overwhelmed. Looking at all of them, my breathing quickened with excitement.

"Evelyn?"

Dan took my hand.

"You okay?" he asked softly, worriedly.

I nodded.

"I've just been watching these people for so long and now I'm meeting them all in person! This is crazy Dan! Absolutely mad!"

"Hey, you didn't react this way to meeting me!"

"Well, I didn't exactly "meet" you. You fell down some stairs in front of me."

"You really fell down some stairs?" Charlie asked, overhearing.

"Yes, unfortunately," he answered. "But that's how I met Evelyn!" He smiled at me and put a hand around my waist.

"Aww, that's cute," said Bryarly Bishop, Charlie's girlfriend.

We hung around on the beach and chatted for a while, and then we all went into the water.

Dan left his backpack with Alex Day's guitar.

When we were all in the water, Dan hoisted me onto his shoulders. Charlie picked up Bryarly. Alex picked up Carrie Fletcher, so Claire got Phil to pick her up. We played the game where you try to push the other girls off of their guy's back, while all the other guys stood around and cheered.

Claire pushed me off first, but then Carrie pushed her off. It was just Bryarly and Carrie wrestling for the victory. Carrie won, and we all cheered and laughed.

"Hopefuls for the win!" I said, giving her a pinky promise, the symbol of the hopefuls.

The twins wanted to race back to the sand, so we all lined up and did it with them.

Dan actually won that one, but only because he shoved over Alex and one of the twins. Carrie was right behind him, though.

"Yay Dan!" the other twin said. "Now your girlfriend has to give you a victory kiss!"

Dan smiled at me.

I was a bit nervous about kissing in front of all these people, but when they started to cheer, "Do it! Do it!" I stepped up to him and kissed him. They cheered.

Then we all had a sand castle competition. I teamed up with Claire, Bryarly, and Carrie, and we ended up winning! Yay girls!

Then one of the twins announced that he was hungry, and we all agreed. They tried to send Dan to go get snacks, but he kept declining. Eventually he agreed, but he made me go with him.

"What do you want us to get?" I asked the group.

"I don't know, whatever," was the general response.

Dan grabbed the backpack.

I suggested watermelon to Dan in the car, and he said it sounded like a good idea.

"Dan, what's in the backpack?"

"I told you, sunscreen."

"You don't even wear sunscreen!"

"Then it's to carry snacks."

"Dan!"

"Don't worry about it. You knew I was weird when you met me; just let me be weird, okay?"

I was suspicious, but I let it be.

We were able to buy the watermelon already sliced, so we didn't need a knife or anything. While we were there, Dan insisted on getting some Maltezers.

Everyone loved the watermelon, and they went crazy trying to get at it.

"You're getting dinner, mister most subscribed in England!" Dan said teasingly to Charlie.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Day's End

Everyone settled down somewhat at this point, and they sat on beach towels chatting. Claire and Alex seemed to be having fun chatting together. Bryarly took Charlie with her to go wading and look at seashells.

Dan and I went for a walk on the sand. He took the backpack. I was considering trying to sneak it away from him.

Dan took my hand.

"What do you think of them? My friends?"

"They're lovely. They're so nice and friendly! And I love Carrie even more then when I watched her on Youtube!"

"Oh, so you're a Hopeful?"

"Yes! A Hopeful, a coolliker, a Danosaur…"

He laughed.

"Dan?"

"Hmm?"

I stopped walking.

"Can you please tell me what's in the bag?"

He was quiet. He turned to me and just watched me for a moment.

"I will tell you eventually Evelyn. Just be patient, okay?"

"But you will tell me?"

"Eventually, yeah."

"Sorry for asking, Dan. I know you don't want to tell me, but I'm just curious."

He leaned forward and kissed me. We kept walking, swinging our arms.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"No, today is so much fun! Are you?"

"A little, yeah. I'm just not used to doing this much physical activity."

I laughed.

"But you told the Danosaurs you've joined the gym!"

"Well, I did, but that doesn't mean I've been going to it."

"Oh, Dan…"

We were quiet a minute.

"Evelyn?" He stopped walking.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know…that…you are the most amazing, beautiful girl I've ever dated, and I know the Danosaurs will love you."

He kissed me then, for a long moment.

"Thank you Dan!...The Danosaurs?"

"Well, yeah, you're my girlfriend now; I have to introduce you to them! Some of my friends said they're surprised I haven't put you in a video yet because I seem so into you."

"They said that? Really?"

"Really."

I was quiet.

Eventually we turned around and traveled back the way he had come, the water washing over our feet.

We re-joined the group, and I went to sit by Carrie, who was with Bryarly and Charlie.

Eventually we decided to go to a nearby café for dinner, and we didn't make Charlie pay, which he was happy with.

Then we returned to the beach to see the sun set.

I leaned against Dan and we shared his bag of Maltezers.

Jack and Finn shamelessly teased us.

Our group got bored, so Alex pulled out his guitar.

Claire was ecstatic, and asked him to sing "Good Morning Sunshine," which he did, but he made Claire sing with him, and she seemed happy to. He told her that she was an amazing singer, and they talked about singing for a few minutes with Carrie. Then Alex sang Lady Godiva, which sparked a conversation about the music video, in which Carrie rode naked, well, seemingly naked, on a horse.

Then Alex and Carrie sang "This Kiss" together. I kissed Dan during it, trying to be romantic. He appreciated it.

Then Alex said, "I feel like I'm shamelessly advertising myself, only singing my songs. What else should I play? Jack leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear.

Alex threw his head back and laughed, and then began to play "That's What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. There was some laughing and playful moaning, and then we all stared to sing along.

We sang and laughed until it was dark on the beach.

Then we decided it was time to leave. We all said good-byes and exchanged emails and numbers (Carrie said she'd write me! And Bryarly gave me her personal email!)

Then I stretched and yawned, and Dan scooped me up and carried me to the car. Phil slid into the driver's seat, Carrie jumped into the passenger's seat, and Dan and I sat in the back. He put the backpack under the seat and reached out to me. I scooted close to him and lay my head on his bare chest.

"What'd you think of today, Evelyn, Claire?" Phil asked.

"It was wonderful!" Claire said. "I love your friends, Phil! And guess what Evelyn?"

"Huh?"

"Alex gave me his number!"

"Yay!" I said, laughing. We high-fived. "Today was so much fun! I haven't had this much fun in forever! I love the beach!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Knives

"Goodnight Dan." I kissed him.

"Goodnight Evelyn." He kissed me.

"No nightmares tonight?" I said, crossing my fingers.

"Let's hope not," he said, "but I'll be right here if you need me, got it?"

I dreamed of the beach. Running through the waves, building a castle, laughing with Carrie and Bryarly. I was walking on the beach with Dan. I saw something glinting in the sand. I leaned to pick it up, but when I grabbed at it, it cut my hand. I stepped back for Dan to hold me, but it wasn't Dan I backed into. It was someone taller. I turned slowly. It was a tall man with bald hair and black eyes.

"Ev-e-lyn," he muttered, pulling out a shining knife and holding it to my throat. I ran backwards. He followed me. The knife blinded me. I fell and rolled, and rolled…

And fell onto the floor. I shrieked.

And Dan was there, gently picking me up off the floor.

"Evelyn."

"The knife! It was so bright! It blinded me, it cut my hand!"

I held it up to look at it, and Dan took it in his.

"No, it didn't Evelyn, it's not real."

I was shaking, and I couldn't breathe.

I gasped for air.

"Oh, no, not again! BREATHE, EVELYN, BREATHE!"

"I can't…"

"PLEASE, EVELYN!"

I started to panic, grasping at Dan's baggy sweatpants.

He took my head in his hands.

"Now, don't panic okay!?" he said as calmly as he could. "Just focus on me. Look at me. So the beach today, it was fun, huh?"

I was fading, fading…

The knife gleamed in my mind.

"EVELYN!"

**********************Dan's point of view**********

Not again! I picked her up and held her, listening to her breathing return to normal. Relieved, I wondered if I should wake her again. I could comfort her and then help her go back to sleep, ensuring that she won't have anymore nightmares, at least for a while.

I waited for a minute, to make sure she had caught her breath, and then I spoke her name softly.

"Evelyn? Evelyn honey?"

Her eyelids fluttered, and she opened her eyes andlooked up at me.

******************Evelyn's point of view*****************

"Dan!"

"Shhh, are you okay?"

I remembered the knife, and started to shake.

He started to rock me.

"You're okay. I won't let anything happen to you, okay. I've got you. You're safe here."

The familiar rocking motion, his words, and his boyish scent helped to soothe me. He placed me gently on the bed and stretched out beside me, then pulled me to him and stroked my hair. I sighed contentedly and drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Video Ideas

Dan slept in rather late the next day. Probably because of all the "physical activity" he engaged in yesterday. I giggled to myself.

But for always saying in his videos that he needs to get fit, he did look pretty fit.

I worked on my painting of him and watched Phil film a video on the sofa. I asked him not to mention me.

"But you're pretty big news," he said. "I always mention my news."

"Please, Phil?"

"Well, okay then."

I finished painting the outlines of all Dan's features, and decided to save his skin, shirt, and earrings for later.

"Do you want to play video games?" Phil asked after the video.

"Mario Kart?"

"If you want."

"Oh, I want!" I said.

Eventually Dan came out of the bedroom, acting a bit like a hungry bear foraging for food.

Phil and I turned to look at him.

We burst out laughing.

"You're so…dark!" I giggled.

He was very tan…very. Tan.

He stuck out his tongue at us

"Should have used sunscreen!" I teased.

That reminded me.

"Dan, so what was in the bag?"

"What?"

"The bag yesterday. What was in it?"

"Can't tell you yet."

"Not yet!? I thought you just couldn't tell me yesterday!"

"No, it could actually be weeks."

"Dan!"

"Forget it, Evelyn!"

I frowned.

I flopped back on the sofa.

I turned to Phil questioningly.

He shrugged.

When Dan was finished, he went back to the bedroom. He stayed in there for a while, the he called me.

"Evelyn, come here!"

I went.

He handed me my llama hat. He was wearing his.

He was sitting on his bed, with his camera set up in front of him. He patted the space beside him.

"Come sit," he said.

I did, suspiciously.

"Okay, Evelyn! It's time! I'm going to introduce you in a video!"

I froze.

"Dan…"

So I was thinking that I could sit up on the bed, and you could crouch down behind me…

"Dan…"

"And I'll tell them about you, and then I'll coax you out and you can sit up so the camera can see you, and…

"Dan!"

"What?"

"What if I don't want to be in your video?"

He just stared at me, surprised.

"But Evelyn, you have to be in a video, I-"

"Well, I don't want to be."

"But what about the Danosaurs?"

"What about them? They don't have to know about us!"

"Evelyn, they deserve to know! Come on!"

"No, Dan, I'm done with this. I don't want to be in a video!"

I stood and went into the living room, hoping he wouldn't follow.

But he did.

Phil turned on the sofa to watch us.

"But why, Evelyn? Why don't you want to be in it?"

"I just don't, okay!? Youtube is your thing, you stick with it, painting's my thing, and that's that!"

"Then I'll just have to tell the Danosaurs about you without you there!"

"Go ahead! But I'm not going to be in a video! Ever!"

"Evelyn, just tell me why!"

"Leave me alone, Dan! I just don't want to, okay!?"

He glared at me and slammed his door, making me jump.

I just stood there, looking at the closed door.

I realized I was near tears.

Phil shut off his game.

"Evelyn?" he said.

I turned.

He motioned for me to sit next to him.

I went.

"Evelyn, why don't you want to be in a video?"

"Because I don't want to!" I said defensively.

"Evelyn, we both know that's not true. Why do you really not want to be in a video?"

I stayed silent, determined not to answer, waiting for him to prod me again.

But he didn't.

He stayed silent, waiting for me to answer.

He sat there in silence for several minutes.

Eventually I sighed and answered him, "Most of you and Dan's fans are girls, and I bet at least half of them obsess over you! And I waltz in and announce that I'm taking Dan away from them! They're going to hate me, Phil!"

"Evelyn, Dan and I have awesome fans. And although some of them might tend to be trolls sometimes, I think that the majority of them will see how much Dan cares about you and be nice to you."

"What if you're wrong? What if they hate me?"

"Then what changes? You'll still be Dan's girlfriend, you'll still be here, you'll still have me as a friend… And I can promise that it's not possible for all of them to hate you! They're going to like you, okay? I promise!"

I sat there, thinking about what he'd said.

He got up and went to his bedroom, to give me some privacy to think.

But it wasn't enough. If Dan came out of his bedroom, I'd have to face him, no choice.

I got up and quietly left the apartment. I walked down all the stairs to the street. I just wanted to go for a quick walk, and I decided to stay on that street, never getting too far from the apartment. So as I was walking up and down the street when I realized that I was hungry. Should I go back to the apartment? No.

I remembered the coffee place Dan had taken me to before he told me that I was getting a new apartment.

It wasn't too far, and as long as I came back before dark, it sounded okay. I am a grown woman! I should be able to go to a coffee place if I want to!

So I went.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Before it Gets Too Dark

I got a smoothie and a biscuit, and sat there reading a magazine for a while to distract me. Then I grew tired of it and decided to face what was on my mind.

Why couldn't Dan understand that I just didn't want to be in a video? It's not that had to accept! The Danosaurs don't have to know about us. Some might be happier not knowing about us. Dan will just have to accept my not wanting to be in his video.

But…am I being ridiculous? I don't want to be in the video because the Danosaurs might not like me.

But Phil…I guess he was right…

_"Evelyn, Dan and I have awesome fans. And although some of them might tend to be trolls sometimes, I think that the majority of them will see how much Dan cares about you and be nice to you."_

I guess I can't blame Dan for wanting to put me in his video. And the other Youtubers, the group from yesterday, seemed to think it was appropriate for him to make a video telling the fans about me.

And I'm forgetting that Dan once put himself on Youtube, without knowing if people would accept him either. And people loved him! I am his girlfriend, and I guess the Danosaurs deserve to know, being the loyal fans they are. I guess I would want to know.

Without the Danosaurs, where would Dan be? He wouldn't have been at Vidcon, so I guess I have them to thank for my meeting him.

Okay then, I'll be in a video with Dan. I looked out the window. Better get back before it gets too dark outside.

But before I got up, two smiling teenage girls approached me.

"Um, hi!" they said timidly. "Mind if we sit down for a minute?"

"Um, sure, go ahead!"

They pulled up chairs and sat.

One of them was short and tan, with black curly hair and brown eyes, and the other was a little taller with blue eyes and a blonde ponytail.

"You looked sad," the blonde one observed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm just… thinking."

They nodded.

"I'm Maddie," the blonde one said.

"I'm Susanne," the other said.

"Nice you meet you, I'm Evelyn!"

"So you are the girl!" Susanne said eagerly.

"Huh?"

"You're the girl who was in the last Danisnotonfire video!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, that's me," I said, smiling.

"Um, we were just wondering if you and Dan are friends now, like, if you see him sometimes?"

"Yeah, I'm…I'm actually his girlfriend now," I said, blushing.

They squealed, getting dirty looks from other customers.

I laughed.

"Really?" Susanne asked.

"Yep, he's actually going to put up a video telling everyone about me in a few days!"

They looked so exited.

"Ohmygoshohmygosh!" Maddie breathed. "I can't believe I'm meeting Dan Howell's girlfriend!"

I laughed.

"So what's it like dating Dan?" Susanne asked eagerly.

"It's amazing. He's so sweet, and fun, and he's always looking out for me!"

"That's so cool!" they said simultaneously.

"So how was Vidcon? We've always wanted to go, but our parents won't let us! It's too far away!"  
We talked about Vidcon and Youtube for a while.

They were both sweet and innocent and just in love with Dan!

Eventually Maddie said, "Well, I guess we have to go now, but we have a favor to ask, if you'll be kind enough to do it?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Susanne handed me a napkin with their email addresses on it.

I smiled, knowing what they were going to ask.

"Do you think you can maybe give this to Dan and ask him to email us maybe?"

"Yes, I can," I said.

They shrieked and got up to hug me.

"Thank you, thank you!" They said.

"Thanks for letting us sit with you and talk to you," Susanne said.

"Yeah," Maddie said. "I know you must have a lot of people going up to you!"

"Actually," I said. "You girls are the first Danosaurs to recognize me."

"Wow, really!?"

I nodded.

"Here that, Susannw!?" Maddie said. _"We're the first!"_

They high-fived.

"I'm kinda good at recognizing people," Maddie said.

They hugged me again and left, after getting a quick cell phone picture with me.

I smiled to myself. They were such lovely girls! They seem to really like me. Maybe the Danosaurs will accept me after all!

I threw away my things and left the shop.

Oh no. It was rather dark outside. I must have been talking to those girls for a long time!

Should I walk home in the dark? It sounded dangerous, but the apartment wasn't that far.

I just stood there, not moving, thinking nervously about walking home in the dark.

_I'll just call Dan or Phil to pick me up! I'm sure they won't mind._

I reached for my phone. My pocket was empty! I checked all my pockets. It was gone!

Oh, no! I left it on the kitchen counter!

_Great, nice going, Evelyn._

I decided to just walk quickly back to the apartment. It wasn't far, and I was just being paranoid.

I began quickly, wanting to get back as soon as possible. I thought I heard something behind me. I stopped and turned, listening.

Nothing was there.

I stood there for a moment, watching, listening.

Nothing.

_You're being paranoid, Evelyn. Everything's going to be okay. Just get back to the apartment._

I turned back to the street and stood up straight, head high, shoulders back. I smiled timidly.

I began to walk again, quickly.

"Hello, Ev-e-lyn."

I froze.

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I started to run.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled me to him. He yanked me into an alley, and I opened my mouth to scream. I was slammed against the wall, knocking the wind out of me. As if in my dream, he pulled out a gleaming knife and held it to my throat. I started to shake.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Concrete

***************Dan's point of view***********************

"All right," I said, sighing, lying thoughtfully on my bed. "So that's it, then. I guess if she doesn't want to be in a video, for whatever reason, she doesn't have to be."

I pushed my laptop aside, and stopped watching clips of Doctor Who and reading comments on my videos.

"Maybe later she'll tell me why she doesn't want to be a video."

I got up from the bed and went to the door. I took a deep breath and slowly opened it.

"Evelyn, honey? I have something to tell you."

She wasn't there.

"Evelyn?"

I went to Phil's room and opened the door.

She wasn't there either.

"Where's Evelyn?"

He looked up from his laptop and sat up.

"What d'ya mean, she was on the sofa when I left her."

"Well she's not there anymore, Phil! Do you know where she is!?"

He shook his head.

"Call her!" he said worriedly.

I grabbed my phone and called her.

There was a ringing in the kitchen.

Phil and I looked at each other and rushed to the kitchen to find Evelyn's phone ringing on the counter.

"Oh, no! Oh, no!" I breathed, then called frantically, "Evelyn!? Evelyn are you here!?"

No answer!

I turned to Phil in anger.

"How could you let her leave, Phil!? How could you not watch her!? We're supposed to protect her! I'M supposed to protect her! Oh, Evelyn, no!"

I dashed to my bedroom and grabbed the gun from my desk drawer. I shoved it into the pocket of my sweatpants and rushed back to the living room. I was shaking.

"Come on, Phil, we've got to find her!"

We rushed out the door and down the steps.

***************Evelyn's point of view********************

Jeeves slammed me against a wall, holding the knife to me.

"I warned you," he said slowly. "I told you that if you told, I'd kill you, and you did, so here I am! Don't take my words for granted, sweetie!"

"My boyfriend will be here any second to pick me up!" I lied, not sounding very convincing.

"Good, he can watch!" he laughed, tightening his grip on me.

I screamed and kicked him the gut, as hard as I possibly could. He doubled over and I leaped away from him. He caught my hair and yanked me backwards, cursing at me.

He kicked me in the back, where he had kicked me before. I screamed in agony and fell onto the concrete. He stood on my back.

"H-how did you find me!?" I gasped in fear.

"I was going to go back to the apartment today and see if you were still there, but I saw you in the coffee shop. You've made this very easy for me, Ev-e-lyn."

"No!" I screamed, thrashing about. "DAN! DAN!"

I didn't wake up. Dan wasn't there, holding me, comforting me. This was all real, and I was about to die a horrible, bloody death.

Jeeves yanked me up by my hair and slammed me against the wall. His hand grasped under my neck, bruising me. I screamed and he slapped me across the face. He kneed me in the gut and then held up the knife to stab me in the chest.

I yelled and thrust out my hands to stop it from coming any closer and was slashed by the blade.

Taking advantage of his surprise, I threw myself to the ground and stumbled to my feet, screaming, my hands and knees bleeding. I started to run, and he pursued.

He was fast, and I felt his hand on my back, grabbing at me. I ran faster than I have ever run before, terrified and shaking and screaming.

I heard him curse and I wondered if he had stumbled.

Please, please, have fallen!

But I didn't turn for fear he would grab me and end my life with that gleaming blade.

My body screamed in protest of the running.

Did no one hear me screaming!?  
No one came out of their houses.

The apartment was in the distance.

As soon as I get there, I'll be safe!

I saw two guys sprinting towards me in the distance, yelling.

_Dan and Phil!_

A hand grabbed my shirt then and threw me to the ground. My head banged against the concrete and everything spun. He screamed in my face and held the knife up. His hands bruised my trashing arms.

"Evelyn, no!" Dan screamed in utter horror.

Jeeves glanced up and I kicked at him, adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

My body screamed in protest as I scrambled up and ran toward Dan.

"Evelyn! Keep running!" he shouted.

I ran past Dan and turned to see if he was following.

He wasn't.

Jeeves was on his feet now, holding the knife and running at us, shrieking.

I grabbed Dan's arm, screaming for him to run with me.

Dan reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny black gun.

"Dan!?" I yelled, releasing him in fear and surprise.

"Where'd you get that!?" Phil yelled, stunned.

He cocked it, turned the safety off…

Seeing the gun, Jeeves paused and then desperately Frisbee-threw the knife.

Dan started shooting.

The knife flipped through the air.

As I turned to run again, it sliced through my side, setting it on fire.

I screamed and clasped my hand over the wound. Thick, hot red blood gushed through my cold fingers.

Jeeves fell to the ground. As did I.

He was dead, and maybe I was too. I couldn't breathe and everything hurt.

"EVELYN! NOOOOO!"

Dan reached for me.

I closed my eyes, succumbing to the agony.

********************Dan's point of view***************

I threw down the gun in rage. There was a bang, and I stepped toward Evelyn as the bullet entered my foot. I screamed and fell next to her on the cold, bloody concrete. I reached for her bleeding hand, screaming for her to wake up. Her blood was seeping onto the cement. My foot was on fire.

I realized in terror that I was now too weak to help her.

I screamed for Phil, who was crying and fumbling for his phone in shock.

Then the world went black, and my beautiful Evelyn, who I had failed to protect, and I lay bleeding on the concrete on a street in Manchester, while a corpse lay in the distance.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Awakenings

***Author's note: There's a lot of viewpoint switching in this chapter. I wanted Evelyn and Dan to be thinking of each other for a bit without the other being awake. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

*********************Dan's point of view*****************

When the world returned to me, I was in a hospital bed, my foot in bandages. I cried out in pain.

"Evelyn…EVELYN!? PHIL!?"

Phil appeared fearfully next to the bed.

I grabbed for his shirt.

"Where is she?" I asked desparately. "Is she okay!?"

"Behind the curtain," he said, pointing towards it.

A nurse came to me.

"Move the curtain!" I commanded her. "My girlfriend's on the other side! I have to see her!"

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed…"

"PLEASE!"

"Well, um, okay…"

She pulled it back, revealing Evelyn, looking small and pale in the bed. She was on her back, with her face turned to me, her hand dangling over the edge of the hospital bed.

She was unconscious and covered in cuts, scrapes, bruises, and bandages. Her chest rose up and fell with the quiet breaths. I reached out to her, feeling so far away.

I just wanted her in my arms, to hold her and make sure she was okay.

"Evelyn!?"

"She's okay," the nurse said. "Just sleeping. We gave her medicine."

She gave me some medicine then, and I fell asleep, gazing at Evelyn.

***************Evelyn's point of view****************

I woke up with a jerk, as reality crept into my mind. My head and side hurt. A lot.

I started to cry.

Phil came to me and took my shaking hand.

"Evelyn?"

"Where's Dan?" I asked him, shaking, sobbing.

"There."

I turned, wincing.

"Dan! Oh, Phil, his foot! He got hurt!"

"Evelyn?" Phil asked, concerned.

I turned my head to him.

"It hurts, Phil!"

I pulled up the hospital gown.

My side was all stitched up, fresh blood oozing around the thread.

"Ooooh," I moaned. "It looks horrible! Phil, it hurts!"

He had his hands over his mouth at seeing my side. He called the nurse, who came and gave me more pain medicine.

I fell asleep again, clinging to Phil's hand, crying for Dan and for myself.

********************Dan's point of view******************

I woke again. Evelyn was asleep.

"How is she?" I asked Phil, who was sitting in a chair between our beds.

"She's …well…"

"Did she wake up yet?"

"Yeah, she… she woke up and cried because she was in pain. The nurse gave her medicine. Her side's all stitched up. Dan, it looks…bad."

I started to cry and covered my face, imagining the pain she must have felt, is feeling now…

"What happened?" I asked him finally.

"You shot Jeeves. He's dead. He threw a knife and he cut Evelyn's side, and you threw down the gun and it went off and shot your ankle."

"I'm such an idiot!" I said, slamming my fist on the mattress. "Can you push me closer to Evelyn?"

He did.

I reached out and gently took her hand.

I eventually fell asleep, crying.

"This was all my fault! I'm so sorry, Evelyn! All I wanted to do was protect you!"

****************Evelyn's point of view*******************

I woke up, and gingerly reached for my burning side.

Phil was sitting next to my bed, leaning on his arm, looking incredibly bored and exhausted.

"Phil?"

He sat up suddenly. Then he came to the side of the bed.

"Evelyn! How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess. I mean, it hurts, but… Phil, what time is it?"

"It's almost 3 AM."

"You don't have to stay with us, Phil. We'll be okay. Go home and sleep."

"Are you sure? You don't need me here?"

"We'll be fine, okay? Go to the apartment. Go get some sleep."

"Well,…okay then.. Thanks, Evelyn."

He smiled exhaustedly.

"I'll be back this morning to hopefully take you guys home."

"Goodnight Phil."

He left. I turned and watched Dan, whose bed was much closer to mine than before. I could reach out and touch him if I wanted. His face was turned toward me and he was asleep. His ankle was wrapped up.

I watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed.

Tears rolled silently down my cheeks.

His breathing suddenly quicked. He began to mumble something. I caught my name.

"Dan? Dan!"

He breathed in sharply and sat up, gasping for air. He started visibly shaking. He started to cry and covered his face with his hands.

I guess it was his turn to have a nightmare.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Love and Pain

"Dan?"

He jumped and turned to me.

"Evelyn! Oh, Evelyn!"

"Dan, can you come to me?"

"I'm okay, Evelyn. Don't worry about me, okay? Please!"

"Dan, come on," I held out my hand for him to come to me.

"No, I'm okay," he said shakily. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself."

I started to slowly push myself up, breathing heavily, trying to ignore the searing pain.

"EVELYN, STOP! Please stop! What are you doing!?"

"I'm coming to you!"

"Okay, okay! I give up! Stop, Evelyn! Please don't get up anymore! You're already hurt! I'll come to you!"

I stopped and collapsed back against the pillow, relieved I didn't have to get up, breathing heavily.

Dan wiped at his face, pushed himself up, and rolled off the bed. He slowly stood up, balancing himself on one foot. He hopped over to my bed and gently lowered himself next to me on the cot, shaking and crying.

I was almost in a sitting position, and Dan rested his head on the pillow next to me.

"I'm so worried about you, Evelyn," he said, looking up at me.

"Dan?" I asked. "What did you dream?"

"You were on the road," he whispered, "bleeding, dying, and I couldn't help you, so you just lay bleeding…"

"It's not real, it's not real," I said reassuringly. "I'm okay! See, look at me!"

I managed a weak smile.

"Oh, Evelyn," he said, tears streaming down his face. "I promised I would protect you! I told you I would never let him get to you! And I did let him get to you!"

"No, Dan!" I said weakly. "I went out to that coffee place; it was so stupid of me, and it's my fault! Please don't think it's yours! You didn't do anything wrong!"

"He-he would have killed you!"

"But he didn't! Dan, you saved my life! You killed him! Now I'm _safe_!"

I took his hand and held it to my heart.

"Feel that?"

"Your heartbeat? Yes…"

"That means I'm alive, Dan. You saved me, and my heart's still beating. I'm okay."

"Evelyn, he was holding that knife up in the street, just like you dreamed!"

"Yes, I know. But Dan, it's okay now. It doesn't matter! You killed him. Jeeves is no more."

I stroked his messy, curly hair and he held my hand to his cheek.

"Dan!? Where the heck did you get that gun from!?"

"I got it from the police department, and I swore I would protect you! I carried it around everywhere, everywhere!, to try to keep you safe!"

Realization hit me.

"The backpack."

"Yes. I didn't want to tell you because I was scared it would make it all too real for you! I'm so sorry! You must be so mad!"

"No, I'm not. They told me Jeeves might be looking for me, but I obviously didn't take it seriously enough, staying out alone in the dark like that!"

He was still shaking.

"I wish I could hug you, Dan, but I can't move!" I said.

"Oh, your side! How is it? Can I see?"

"No, it's bad Dan. Don't look!"

But he leaned over me anyway, ignoring my weak protests, and unbuttoned a button on the gown, and pulled it carefully sideways to catch a glimpse of my side.

"Dan!"

I sat up quickly, then fell backwards in horrible pain, moaning.

He watched me in fright.

"Evelyn! Oh…Evelyn!" He fell back onto the hospital bed with his hands over his face.

"I told you not to look! It's bad, huh?"

"Oh, Evelyn!" He started to cry again.

"Dan, please don't cry! What's done is done. I just need a little bit of time and I'll be good as new! Honestly!"

He was shaking.

I decided to calm him down before asking him about his ankle. I stroked his hair and rubbed his chest and shoulders.

"Evelyn, tell me everything he did to you."

"You'll get upset!"

"No, I won't! I'm calm now. Please tell me! I need to know so I can be careful with you!"

He turned and looked at me.

"Okay…"

He waited expectantly.

"Well, there's my side, that's the worst. There's various bruising, he kicked my back again, and he kneed my stomach. He slammed my head on a wall, and on the cement-you saw that. My hands and knees are scraped from the cement, and my left hand is slashed from the blade, and…he slapped my face…Everything hurts, really," I admitted.

He looked up at me.

"Oh, Evelyn," he whispered in shock. "I knew you were hurt bad, but I didn't realize it was that bad!"

He just watched me, looking so hurt at hearing my injuries.

He slowly reached out and cradled my face with his hand, just gazing at me.

"You must be hurting so much, huh?"

I didn't answer, and my silence gave it away.

"Oh, Eveyln."

He slowly lay back down again.

"I wish I could take all the pain away from you," he said.

I resumed stroking his hair and rubbing his chest. I wanted to kiss him, but moving brought on too much pain.

"I should be comforting you, you shouldn't be comforting me!" he said. "You're the one who was raked with a knife!"

I winced at his wording.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, honey!" he said, noticing. "I'm making things worse; I'm going back to my own bed!"

"No, Dan!" I pleaded. "Stay with me, please?"

I stroked his hair and talked softly to him until he stopped shaking.

"Better now?"

"Better. Evelyn, I'm so sorry you got hurt."

"You got hurt too, Dan! Tell me what happened to your ankle."

"Oh, no!"

"Come on, Dan! You have to!"

"No! It's embarrassing!"

"Dan! You owe me an explanation!" I exclaimed, knowing he would have to tell me now.

"I…I…I was furious that you were hurt, so I threw it down, the gun I mean, and…it…."

"And it went off and shot you in the ankle, right?"

"Um…yeah."

He was quiet, and then, "This could be another "Reasons why Dan's a fail."

I giggled, then winced.

He smiled, then watched me quietly.

"It's so stupid!" he said suddenly "You're all torn up with battle scars, and I shot _myself_ in the foot!"

I reached for his face.

We were quiet.

"Evelyn, about the video we were talking about earlier, if you really don't want to tell the Danosaurs about us dating, we don't have to tell them. I'm sorry I tried to make you be in the video."

"No Dan, I was being a bit ridiculous. I didn't want to be in it because… I was afraid that the Danosaurs would hate me."

"What!? They won't hate you, Evelyn. I have awesome fans, and I'm sure that they'll love you!"

"That's what Phil said too. I went to the coffee shop after that to think and realized that you once put yourself on Youtube without knowing if people would accept you. And they loved you! The Danosaurs deserve to know about me for being the loyal fans that they are."

"You really feel that way, Evelyn?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'm so glad! Thanks Evelyn! I really want to tell the Danosaurs about you! Wow, I'm so exited! They're going to adore you! But if you change your mind, I'll understand."

I smiled. He was so exited that I wanted to do the video.

"I won't change my mind. There were these two girls in the coffee shop who said they were Danosaurs. They talked to me about you and I told them you were my boyfriend. They were so sweet and nice to me, and I told them you'd be uploading a video soon introducing me to the Danosaurs. They gave me their emails to give to you, they're in my pants pocket. I'll give them to you later."

"That's great! Maybe I'll give them a shoutout in a video."

"Yes! Do that! They'll be so ecstatic!"

We were quiet.

"Evelyn, I want to touch you, but I'm afraid I'll hurt you if I do."

"You can kiss me, that won't hurt."

He pushed himself up and leaned over me, his chest lightly touching mine. He pressed his lips slowly to mine, and lingered there, then lay back on the bed.

"Evelyn?"

"Yes?"

"Evelyn, I'm so sorry all this happened, with Jeeves."

"This was a horrific experience, yes, but if it wasn't for it, we might not be as close as we are. I think this whole ordeal made us realize our feelings for each other, right?"  
He was quiet.

"Maybe so, Evelyn."

He sat up slowly and turned to me.

"Evelyn?"

"Yes?" I asked, staring enchantedly into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you."

I stared at him, feeling my love for him swell within me.

"Dan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you! I love you too!"

He pulled himself toward me and gently kissed me, reaching for the side of my face as he did so.

"Dan, if I'm being completely honest, I've never known love like this before. I've never had a boyfriend that I loved as much as I love you now!"

"Good," he said. "Because you just described how I feel about you better than I could've. Except I mean that I've never had a girlfriend that I loved as much as I love you now."

I smiled, going all teary-eyed.

"Aww!" he said. "You're crying!"

"I love you, Dan!"

He leaned forward and gently kissed me again, slipping his hand extremely carefully under my upper back.

We kissed until he tired of holding himself up to kiss me. He lay next to me and fell asleep with me stroking his hair.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Aftermath

The next day Dan was allowed to leave, but they wanted to keep me to monitor all my different injuries. I was fine with that, because I had discovered that every time I tried to move, pain absorbed me. They did some more work on my side, iced my back and stomach, and tended to my head and my various cuts and bruises. Dan insisted on staying by my side, but I eventually made him leave, seeing that he was exhausted.

Phil called and said Dan was anxious about being away from me, since I was so banged up. I was touched, but I told him to keep Dan there. His ankle needed rest to heal, and I didn't want him rushing to my bedside. It's not like I was dying or anything.

Dan insisted on coming to tell me goodnight, and Phil helped him get to my hospital room.

"Evelyn, you just look so vulnerable, and you must be in so much pain. Please can I stay with you here?"

"You can pick me up tomorrow morning, Dan," I said. "You need to sleep in your own bed, and I'll be fine here, okay?"

He eventually agreed, and said they'd be there first thing in the morning to bring me home.

He carefully leaned over me and kissed me.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

The next day I signed the lease on the apartment across the hall from Dan and Phil's.

Dan and I spend the day watching movies together on the sofa.

When Phil went out to get lunch, Dan insisted on looking over all my injuries to see how they were doing and where to be careful when he touched me.

Seeing all the injuries made him teary-eyed, and I very slowly, very carefully, positioned myself in his arms at his request. He just wanted to have me in his arms, to be reassured that I was okay.

I lay my head on his shoulder like a baby and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He carefully massaged my upper back, and I smiled at the comforting rhythm of it against my sore skin, making him smile.

Dan asked me if I wanted to spend one more night in his apartment.

I declined because I wanted Dan to be able to sleep in his own bed.

"Injured people need beds, not sofas," I told him. When he tried to protest, I reminded him that he was the one who told me that.

Dan couldn't help me move into my new apartment because of his ankle, and I discovered that carrying things, well, moving in general, hurt me.

"Phil?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Guess I don't really have a choice, huh?" he said, picking up the box of my mom's china.

He moved box after box to my new apartment.

"Thanks Phil!" I said, hugging him. He hugged me very gently back.

"Don't I get a reward?" he joked.

"How does a thank-you cake sound? Delia Smith recipe, of course."

"It sounds awesome!" he said.

Dan had the crutches he been given, and he went with me to my apartment.

"Can we film the video now?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said.

I fetched our llama hats and we sat next to each other. He zoomed in on himself and explained that he has a girlfriend. He zoomed back the frame then to capture both of us.

I smiled and waved to the camera.

I told the Danosaurs about myself and then Dan stopped the video. We filmed a second one telling all about the crazy experience we had with Jeeves. We told the Danosaurs about my being robbed, then being told he was after me, then telling that he attacked me when I was out after dark, and Dan saving me. Dan rocked back and put his ankle in the frame. I explained about my side, but didn't show it. I said that "it's not suitable for the Internet." I left the stomach, back, and head injuries, not wanting to seem too pathetic on camera. We said that Jeeves is dead now, but we didn't say that Dan had shot him, as this might have caused some problems among the Danosaurs. Dan told them that he threw down a gun that caused his ankle wound, but he didn't want them to know that he had had it, so he said he took it from Jeeves, which is why he had to use the knife.

I mentioned Maddie and Susanne, and Dan thanked them for being so nice to me.

I imagined them fangirling in front of their laptops.

Then we made a third video.

"Evelyn, I have a question for you," Dan said to the camera.

"What's that?"

"What do Youtubers do when they move into a new place?"

"They film a tour of the new place."

"Exactly! So here's the camera, go film a tour for the Danosaurs, okay? I'll just stay here and pig out on Maltezers!"

"Okay!" I said.

I stood up.

"So this is the kitchen, and the living room, where Dan will probably be spending a lot of time, right Dan?"

He nodded and winked to the Danosaurs.

"This is the bigger bedroom, which will be mine, here's my first walk-in-closet, here's the bathroom, for those of you who want to see the bathroom, here's the other bedroom, which I'll probably use as a guestroom, and my office, which will be my art studio! It's a pretty big apartment, huh? And the best thing about my apartment is…it's right across the hall from Dan and Phil's!"

"Yaaay!" Dan called from the couch, doing a hand dance.

"Bye, all you Danosaurs!" I said, ending the video.

Dan took the camera and went to his apartment to edit it.

I stayed in my apartment.

I shut the door and looked around at all the boxes. I smiled and took a deep breath.

_My own apartment, safe, new, and so close to Dan._

I went to the box of my art things and found the painting of Dan. I sat at the bar in the kitchen to keep myself from bending over and hurting my side.

I started to work on the painting, and I finished it before going to bed.

I checked Youtube and saw that Dan had managed to finish editing and uploading all three videos. I watched them, and was pleased with them.

They were good, and I thought I looked nice. There were hardly any comments, so I closed the laptop and got ready for bed.

I went over to Dan's and found him playing some video game I'd never seen before. He paused it and stood on his good leg do that I could hug him without bending over.

He kissed me and smiled at me.

"I love you, Evelyn."

"I love you too."

We kissed until Phil came into the room.

I blushed and went to hug him good-night. Then I went to bed, my own bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I Love You, Dan Howell

I woke up to little birds chirping on the windowsill and sunlight streaming onto my face, very Cinderella-like. I stretched and smiled to myself.

I suddenly realized that I had slept through the whole night without waking.

"No nightmares!" I said to myself. "NO NIGHTMARES!"

I carefully got myself up so as not to hurt myself, and went to eat breakfast. While looking in the pantry, I realized that I was now free to go out as I pleased, because Jeeves was dead and I was safe.

I went to my room and picked out some clothes. I stood in front of my full-length mirror and pulled off my shirt. I turned to look at my side.

It was definitely not a pretty sight, and I winced.

I felt happy though, because these injuries were the last signs that Jeeves had ever been in my life, and it was healing, going away. Soon it would be gone.

I smiled, and changed. I pulled on my llama hat as a finishing touch.

I got my car keys and went out deeper into the city. I went to a little breakfast diner.

While I was there, I had several people recognize me and come up to talk to me. They asked me how Dan and I were feeling after the recent events. I was even asked for my autograph!

Everyone was lovely, and I felt very happy.

I went over to Claire's after, and told her about all the recent events, and showed her Dan's new videos involving me.

When I returned to my apartment, I looked for my box of nails and my hammer. I hung the painting of Dan in the living room, the first to be hung in my new apartment.

I started to take my clothes from the boxes and save them in the dresser.

Dan came over later.

"Dan!" I said, standing aside so he could move in on the crutches. His hair was adorably curly this morning.

"Look!" I said, showing him the painting I had hung on the wall. "What do you think?"

"It's wonderful, Evelyn! It means a lot to me that you painted me. I love it! "

He gently helped me sit next to him on the sofa and position myself.

"Guess what?" I said.

"What?"

"I had no nightmares last night!"

"Really? That's great, Evelyn! I was really worried about you. I actually came to your door twice last night, but I was afraid of waking you, so I left."

I smiled at him.

"Well, thanks Dan, but I guess now that Jeeves is dead, all my nightmares have just…disappeared!"

"I'm so glad!" he said, gently hugging me and kissing my head.

"I brought something to show you," he said, grinning.

"What?" I asked eagerly.

He pulled out a paper from his pocket.

"Read them out loud, okay?"

"Wait, Dan, what are these?"

"Comments from the videos."

I began to read,

"Wow, his girlfriend seems lovely! So cute!"

"She and Dan are so cute together!"

"Nice going, Dan. Evelyn rocks!"

"Does she have her own channel? She's very natural in front of the camera. I'd like to see more of her."

"More videos with Evelyn, please!"

"Glad there's together. I started shipping them from the moment I saw the pic of them in the hospital at Vidcon ha ha."

"So can we call them…Develyn?"

"Wow she's gorgeous! Dan's really lucky!"

I was blushing. I looked up at Dan, who was watching me eagerly.

"Well?" he asked, grinning.

"They like me Dan! They really like me!"

He laughed.

"I told you the Danosaurs would! Keep the paper, okay? Read it whenever you wonder if they really like you."

"Thank you so much Dan! I'm so happy right now!"

He leaned to me and kissed me. And kissed me again. And again…

"I love you, Evelyn Thomas."

"I love you, Dan Howell."


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue

Living across from Dan was wonderful. I got to see him almost every day. Anytime I missed him I could just walk out of my apartment and he would let me into his.

I healed quickly, and soon my bruises and cuts had disappeared like my nightmares. My side healed with only the tiniest of scars, and Dan's foot was soon good as new, and he liked to show it off by scooping me into his arms when I was tired or worried. He didn't have to be careful of touching me anymore.

Phil and I became very close friends, and filmed several videos together, much to the delight of the fans.

Dan had me pop up in videos of his from time to time, and the Danosaurs seemed to love it!

Dan took me with him to interviews and meet-ups with fans, and so many people wanted to talk to me it was unbelievable!

And though we did meet the occasional troll, the Danosaurs widely accepted me and were very kind to me.

Dan gets lots of letters from fans in the mail, and to my surprise some of them started asking Dan to deliver letters to me across the hall.

Carrie Fletcher and I became great friends over email and skype, and she asked me to be in some of her videos with her.

Claire moved to London to pursue a job offer, and she called me one night to tell me that Alex Day had asked her out!

Claire also became great friends with Carrie, and they uploaded some musical duets on Youtube.

Dan and I started trying to cook together, and we made wicked good Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's dinners for the two of us and Phil.

Eventually I began to wonder about where Dan and my relationship were headed. We had been dating for almost a year, which also meant that it time for the annual Vidcon. I went with Dan and Phil and sat at their booth with them and talked to fans.

Dan and Phil were scheduled to be the entertainment one night for anyone who wanted to go and see him.

He and Phil just generally goofed off for the whole time, and the crowd seemed to love it.

I watched from backstage with Carrie and Claire, who had also both come to Vidcon.

At the end of Dan and Phil's show, Dan said that he had something he needed to do.

He turned to me and asked me through the microphone to come up on stage.

"What?" I said. "What's happening?"

"Go!" Carrie giggled, nudging me.

Phil came to me and helped me on stage, grinning.

"Phil?"

He led me to Dan.

I looked over the whole, enormous crowd, who were quieting down to hear what Dan was going to say.

I turned to Dan who smiled at me.

Then, he reached into the pocket of his skinny jeans and got down on one knee.

My hands flew to my mouth.

"Evelyn, I love you with all my heart. I don't know what I would do without you. Since we met here at Vidcon, I thought this would be a good place to ask you this…"

I was crying.

"Evelyn Thomas, will you marry me?"

The audience was dead silent.

"Yes, Dan! Yes, I will marry you!"

He slid the ring onto my shaking hand and embraced me.

The audience went nuts.

Dan looked at me, beaming, and we kissed. The crowd cheered and clapped and whistled and cried.

We pulled away and I saw that Phil was crying and clapping. We pulled him into a group hug.

Dan took my hand, and I took Phil's. We all raised up our arms and bowed together. The audience jumped to their feet. We bowed again, and again.

Carrie and Claire cried and hugged each other, peering out from backstage.

Probably about four thousand people told me Congratulations that day.

When we returned home, my parents flew in to Manchester to stay with me for a week in the spare bedroom of my apartment to get to know Dan and Phil. My parents loved them, and my mother said Dan was hilarious. Carrie and Claire took me shopping one day and I picked out a wedding dress: a classy white, strapless, floor-length ball gown, and white heels.

Dan and I gradually made all the arrangements, and we were married about six months after Vidcon. I became Evelyn Howell! For our honeymoon we traveled around America, filming at each different site, and of course, arranging meet-ups for the Danosaurs. It was probably the most fun I've ever had in my life!

Dan moved into my apartment, leaving Phil all of theirs, which he was perfectly fine with!

The Danosaurs seemed to want to know more about me, so I started a casual Youtube channel called, of course, Evelynisnotonfire. It seemed that most of Dan and Phil's subscribers also subscribed to me, so I started getting money from Youtube just like them!

Dan and I attended our next Vidcon as husband and wife, and thousands of people asked us about the wedding.

Not kidding. Thousands.

Back home, I began to wake up feeling ill in the morning, but the feeling would pass after a bit, so I didn't tell Dan.

One day I began to get curious and snuck out early in the morning to go to the drugstore.

That night Dan and I went out to eat, and after we went for a walk in the park, but I got tired, so we sat on a bench.

"Dan?"

"Yes?"

"I have something important to tell you."

He turned to me, confused and worried.

"Is everything okay, Evelyn?"

"Yes. Dan, I've been feeling sick in the mornings, and…"

"You've been feeling sick?" he took my hands. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped take care of you."

"Well, I was wondering about why I was feeling bad, so I went to the drugstore and got something, and…and…"

"And…? Come on, Evelyn, what is it?"

I took his hand and put it on my tummy.

"Dan… I'm pregnant!"

He jumped up, hands over his mouth.

"Ohmygosh, Evelyn! Oh! Ohmygosh!"

I laughed.

"What do you think?"

"I think this is AWESOME! I'm going to be a Daddy, Evelyn! What should I do first? Should I call my parents, your parents, or-"

"Dan!"

"What? Should we-"

"Just kiss me Howell!"

He smiled, then scooped me up from the bench and kissed me, holding me close, and shaking from excitement.

We went to a meet-and-greet in London a few days later, and then we went out to eat with all our Youtube friends, meaning Charlie, Alex, the twins, Carrie, Bryarly, and of course, Claire.

When we were almost finished, Dan tapped his fork on the side of his glass.

Everyone turned to him.

"Ohh, fancy," Phil laughed.

"Evelyn and I have an announcement to make," he said, pulling me up beside him.

They were all quiet, watching us, waiting.

"Do you want to tell them?" he asked me.

I smiled at all of our friends.

"I'm...I'm pregnant!" I said.

They all started freaking out, laughing and hugging me, congratulating us, and talking about names for "baby Howell."

Phil was crying as he hugged me.

"Phil, you're going to be an uncle!" I said.

The twins ordered a huge chocolate cake to celebrate, and Carrie and Claire talked about throwing me a baby shower.

Dan and I uploaded a video announcing the pregnancy, and the Danosaurs were crazy exited and emotional.

Drawings of "baby Howell" showed up in our P.O. box.

The day of the shower, Dan got up before me and made me Delia Smith pancakes, which he brought to me in bed.

When I was finished, he handed me a small box.

"Evelyn, I know I'm not allowing to come to the shower, so I'm giving you this beforehand."

I opened it excitedly, and put a hand over my mouth.

"Oh, Dan, that's precious!"

I pulled out a tiny llama hat custom made to fit a baby's head.

"Oh, wow, Dan! I love it, thank you!" My eyes were teary.

I hugged and kissed him.

My mother had flown in for the shower, and we drove to London together.

I received so many things, like toys and a highchair, bibs, bottles, a stroller, and my mother even bought me a crib!

Dan and I started working on turning the extra bedroom into a nursery for "Baby Howell."

I did go to Vidcon, though Dan encouraged me to stay at the flat and rest.

"That won't be fun at all!" I said.

I was getting pretty big, and Dan never left my side during the whole time at Vidcon, protecting me from anything that could happen.

The Danosaurs brought us things for Baby Howell, including a onesie that said, "I'm a Danosaur! Rawr!" and had a picture of a baby dinosaur on it, and another that said, "I love my uncle Phil."

And a few months after Vidcon, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with lots of brown hair and dimples, with my eyes and fair skin.

We named her Philippa Claire, of course, after Phil and Claire.

Dan cried when he held her for the first time, and as did Phil, especially when we told him her name.

I didn't want to film in the hospital because I looked half-dead, but when we were back at our apartment, we presented baby Philippa to the Danosaurs.

They were ecstatic to see her, and begged for meet-and-greets, but I firmly said not until she was at least six months old.

We uploaded a tour of Philippa's nursery, and we included her in many of our videos, the fans'delight.

Phil absolutely adored Philppa, and was happy to babysit whenever we needed him to.

When Vidcon rolled around, she was almost seven months, so I decided that it would be fine to take her with us.

I allowed Phil to carry her around in his arms the entire time we were at Vidcon, protecting her while Dan and I took pictures with fans and accepted gifts.

Philippa loved receiving attention from fans, but when she grew tired I would bring her to our hotel room, which was only minutes away, for a nap.

About a month later, Dan reached one million subscribers!

He made a teary-eyed video thanking all the Danosaurs, which they loved. Pictures of Dan in tears circulated among all the adoring fans.

We went to a giant gathering in London, where Dan was presented with a huge brown plaque.

As the crowd cheered, Dan pulled Philippa and I into his arms and kissed us.

"I never would have had the inspiration to make the videos that won me this without you, Evelyn. I love you so much!"

He kissed me for several seconds, his arms around my waist, rubbing my back, Philippa cooing between us, and then we turned to wave to the cheering Danosaurs.

***Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! I put a lot of work into writing and editing this story, and I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! Tell me what you thought about it, and what you would have liked to see that you didn't, and maybe I'll write another fan fiction incorporating your ideas! Email me at annawritesfanfiction Bye!**


End file.
